Rise of a Legend
by Jo-Jo287
Summary: *sequel to Life of Rosie Stark* Nearly a year after the Battle of New York, Rosie Stark is being considered a legend. But being a legend means more people want her head or as a trophy and some people will go to extreme lengths to make sure she's out of action. Permanently.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rosie Marie Virginia Stark isn't your average teenager. By the age of 14 she's already experienced more than most people will in their whole lives. She has her crazy family to thank for that. The Avengers. Her crazy, messed up, amazing family that she wouldn't swap for the world. That's why she finds herself flying in a helicopter towards a base with the world's most dangerous assassins in front of her.

"GO!" Clint Barton aka Hawkeye screamed to Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow and Rosie aka Iron Woman and (without the suit) Death Adder. Long story short she's killed people with snakes more times then she can count. When A.I.M decide to experiments on snakes it's kind of easy to kill the Agents with them. Oh and she's also fought a genetically engineered Boa Constrictor. That is one experience she _never_ wants to repeat.

Natasha was the first one to jump out the helicopter with Rosie following straight after. Rosie ducked as the blades of the helicopter swung round furiously above her. Nearly as soon as they'd hit the ground bullets were fired at them from the compound. Looking up slightly she saw Natasha firing at the men surrounding the compound. Taking out her gun she quickly did the same and not long after arrows flew over her head each time finding their mark. Rosie dived to avoid bullets that were aimed at her head with ease. Jumping back on her feet she took out her Katanas off her back and started to run towards the door with Widow and Hawkeye on either side of her. All Rosie new about this mission was they needed to get a computer hard drive and get out without being killed. What was on it, they weren't told and she hated it. This was the second S.H.I.E.L.D. mission Rosie had gone on with Natasha and Clint, Budapest being her first.

"Adder this way!" Clint hissed as they ran into the compound when all the men outside were either dead or unconscious. Rosie looked up to see Clint and Natasha sprinting off down the hall to the right. Seeing this she quickly turned and hit the man coming through the door after them with the butt of her Katana before putting her Katanas back in their holds on her back and running after them. Not long after she caught up with them. Clint seeing her shoved her in front of him and behind Natasha. Rosie rolled her eyes at his actions. He's always trying to protect both Natasha and Rosie in the field even though they don't need it (well Natasha defiantly, Rosie sometimes she does).

"So where is this hard drive?" Rosie shouted to them.

"Don't know," Clint shrugged, "Just follow Nat."

"Well that was _very_ useful, thank you!" Rosie rolled her eyes, maybe Natasha knows, "Tasha, please say you know where we're going!"

"I have an idea," Natasha smirked. Rosie's eyes widened. Great, if neither of them know then they're in trouble.

"How you two are still alive I'll never know," Rosie muttered under her breath. Neither of them seemed to ever have a plan so how they survive in the field is beyond her. Then mind you Rosie rarely ever has a plan and she's still alive, at the moment.

"Heard that!" Clint smirked.

"Whatever," Rosie laughed.

"Will you two shut up?" Natasha hissed.

"Well someone's grumpy," Clint whispered to Rosie. Natasha looked over her shoulder and glared at Clint and Rosie who was holding back a laugh. Rolling her eyes Natasha pushed open a door on the right before walking into an office.

"Watch the door," she ordered Rosie as soon as the three were inside. Rosie nodded before taking a gun out of its holster on her leg and looking out the door. Behind her she could hear Natasha and Clint arguing about something that she didn't want to know about. For what she managed to pick up from the argument it sounded like they were fighting about the best way to get out. So they don't even have an escape route! Well this is going from better to worse!

"Guys hurry up!" Rosie hissed. If they don't have an escape route they're going to need as much time as they can get to find one. The men would be coming after them and they'd soon be in this corridor.

"Got it, let's go," Natasha told them not long after. Rosie nodded and ran out the door. She just went to look behind her when she was pushed into another room. Rosie crashed through the open door and skidded along the ground eventually banging into what looks like a boiler. Annoyed Rosie looked up to see who attacked her.

"Clint what the fuck?!" she growled rubbing her shoulder that hit the boiler. Clint either didn't hear her or was too busy scanning the walls for something. Behind him Natasha was shooting at the men down the hall. Growling Rosie stood up and went to go help Natasha when Clint shoved something into her hands. Looking down she saw the hard drive before looking back up at him confused.

"You two need to get out of here, there's too many off them. I'll hold them off," Clint pulled Natasha into the room before slamming the door closed and blocking it with a crowbar. After he'd placed the crowbar he removed the cover of the vent he had spotted.

"Clint no! We're staying here! Coulson sent us on this mission together so we stay together! So either you're coming with us or we're staying- what are you doing? CLINT PUT ME DOWN!" Rosie squealed as he picked her up and shoved her into the vent quickly followed by Natasha. As soon as Natasha was in he replaced the vent cover and took out his bow.

Inside the vent Rosie looked at Natasha wide eyed. Was he crazy? Natasha looked at her and shrugged Rosie instantly understood.

"Does this a lot hu?" she said more in the form of a statement than a question.

"Yeah you get used to it, after a while you just stop arguing. Get moving we'll meet him at the Helicopter," Natasha shrugged. She had stopped arguing with Clint about two years ago. He was stubborn he was never going to let her stay. Rosie nodded and started to crawl through the vents. Not long after she came another vent cover. After allowing Natasha to see where it led she kicked it open before diving down into an empty hall.

"This way," Natasha ran off to the left. Rosie turned and followed soon coming out into field outside the compound. Together they ran over to the Helicopter and jumped inside Natasha in the front and Rosie in the back. With the door closed Rosie leant between the two seats.

"Are you sure Clint's going to get out?" Rosie asked.

"Well he usually does so I don't think today will be any different," Natasha muttered as she started up the Helicopter. Rosie sighed and sat back before putting on her headset. Just like Natasha had said minutes later Clint came running out chased by at least 15 men.

"Go," Clint growled when he jumped into the Helicopter.

_"What have you done?!" Rosie screamed. Rosie looked to the thing in front of her. No, this can't be happening! Why would someone want to turn themselves into that!_

_"I'll be a great! Just like you! With this power I'll be unstoppable!" they screeched._

_"It's not the power that makes you a great! It's who you are inside and what you chose to do with it!" Rosie screamed as wind started to pick up. Where it was coming from she didn't know. _

_"You're trying to ruin me! Just like he said! How could you? I looked up to you!" they screeched._

_"He's a liar! He's using you!" she shouted over the winds. _

_"LIES!" they screeched just as a fire ball shot at Rosie._

"Rosie? ROSIE?!" Clint turned round and shouted at her. Rosie jumped at his shout. She'd blacked out again. Again that vision that had been forced into her mind at Jane and Thor's wedding took her away. Rosie looked up to Clint.

"What?" she asked only half there. Half her mind was in the helicopter and the other half in that vision. Clint sighed and ran a hand down his face.

"It was that vision again wasn't it?" he asked. Rosie nodded. At his Clint nudged Natasha and she turned round as well.

"Can you still not figure out what it's about?" she asked. Rosie just shook her head. It was three months after the wedding and she was starting to lose hope of ever cracking them. After the visions constant reappearance Thor had taken her back to Asgard to see if they could make the woman who made her have these visions in the first place get rid of them or explain them. By the time the two had arrived in Asgard they were greeted with the news that the woman had already been hung for her crimes to Asgard. Hearing this Thor had demanded that someone try and make sense of these visions but after weeks of tests they had gotten no further. So if the Asgardians couldn't figure it out what makes them think they could? It's magic. Asgardians understand it better than anyone. But then again, magic is just science we don't understand. Natasha sighed before taking off her headset. They weren't getting anywhere and right now they have to finish off their mission.

"We're here, better get to Coulson before he starts shouting at us again," she muttered. Rosie and Clint quickly removed their own headsets before they all got out of the helicopter. Looking around the flight deck of the Helicarrier her eyes landed on the door leading inside and a smirk pulled on her lips.

"Speak of the devil," Rosie smirked. By the door leading into the Helicarrier was Coulson. Clint laughed before pushing Rosie forward.

"He's less likely to kill you," he joked. Rosie laughed before walking over to her handler and hugging him. It had been weeks since they'd seen him. Well properly him. They'd seen holograms of him giving him their separate missions but not really him.

"Coulson!" she smiled, "It's good to see you! Well actually see you… Not busy with your team?" Coulson just laughed before walking inside. Natasha and Clint quickly sped up so they were on either side of their handler with Rosie trailing behind them. Coulson led them towards his now rarely used office.

"Well done good effort today you three. I think the title is ours again this year," Coulson smiled. Rosie raised an eyebrow. Title? What title? She was told nothing about a title… what the hell is going on?

"Excuse me?" she raised an eyebrow. Coulson turned round to look at his youngest Agent and youngest ever S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent. Rosie raised her eyebrow at him. Seeing this Coulson furrowed his eyebrows together.

"They didn't tell you?" he asked. Rosie scowled at him. Tell her what? What was another thing the two were keeping from her about S.H.I.E.L.D.? She knew normally when they kept things from her it was for her own good and that they're trying to protect her but still. She's a Stark, they need to know everything. It's an occupational hazard.

"Tell me what?" she hissed. Coulson laughed before turning back round. Rosie scowled at the back of his head. Will someone just tell her already?!

"That wasn't a real mission. It was S.H.I.E.L.D.'s annual handler compotation if you like. It's a yearly event where the handlers and their Agents each do the same mission and whatever team completes it first well win. Seriously they didn't tell you?" Coulson explained. Rosie groaned. Of course it wasn't a real mission. Why had she never heard about this before? She's been a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent for around a year but then she didn't have a proper handler for a lot of that time since someone pretended to be dead.

"No," Rosie growled before looking to the hard drive in her hand, "So I don't need this?" Coulson shook his head. Rosie shrugged before chucking it at the wall. Smiling as she watched it smash into pieces. At the sound of something smashing the three in front turned to look at her eyebrows raised. Rosie shrugged.

"What?" she asked. The three just turned round and carried on walking.

An hour later Rosie walked out of the office. Clint had told her to go ahead and get a jet whilst Natasha and Clint sorted something out with Coulson. Lost in her own world she didn't hear someone squealing. She was just about to go into the hanger when someone came up behind her. When a hand grabbed her arm Rosie nearly jumped out her skin. Turning round she saw one of her many senior Agents. Rosie recognised him instantly as Agent Crichton. Rosie raised an eyebrow at him.

"Agent Crichton, do you need something?" Rosie asked.

"I hate to do this Agent Stark, but my daughter would love to meet you and-" Crichton was promptly cut off by a squealing girl. Rosie looked past Crichton to see a green eyed brunette about her age bouncing towards her. Rosie let a groan escape her before looking up to Crichton. Crichton gave her a look that said _I'm sorry _before putting his hand on the girl_._

"Agent Stark this is my daughter, Olivia. Olivia this is-" Crichton started but was once again cut off.

"OH MY GOD! It's you! It's Rosie Stark, Iron Woman! Ohmygod! I can't believe it! AHHH!" Olivia squealed talking as fast as she possibly could. It was a miracle that Rosie could even understand her in the slightest. Olivia grabbed Rosie's hands and shook them rather widely. Crichton pinched his temple behind her catching Rosie's eye. As soon as she caught his eye she mouthed "_Don't worry, I get this a lot. Can blame Tony for that". _Crichton smirked her trying his best not to laugh. Olivia continued to shake Rosie's hands.

"Oh my god it's really you! You're my favourite Avenger! I love what you've done with the suit! You're amazing! I'm you're biggest fan!" she squeaked. Rosie was about to speak when someone shouted at her.

"Oi! Mini-Stark! I thought I told you to get a jet!" Clint shouted at her smirking.

"I know! I just got side tracked!" she shouted back. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Olivia start bouncing up and down. Rosie could only guess that seeing two of the other Avengers was a big thing for her.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you Olivia but I need to go," she explained as Clint shouted at her to hurry up from inside the hanger, "ALRIGHT! KEEP YOUR FEATHERS ON I'M COMING!" Rosie pulled her hands out of Olivia's continuing to smile at her. As soon as she was in the hanger and out of Olivia's eyesight she let out a sigh allowing her shoulders to drop. Crazy fans like Olivia, was a bit much. Tony had told her how to deal with fans like that but she still hates it. Rosie was making her way towards the jet she saw Clint and Natasha go into when someone caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Rosie turned and instantly froze in her place. Being led to a jet in handcuffs was none other than Winter Soldier. As almost as if he sensed someone watching him, Winter turned to the side and caught sight of Rosie. As soon as his eyes landed on her he smirked causing her to feel light-headed. With that Rosie started to sway.

"Rosie? Rosie!" she heard Natasha shout at her but her cries were very distant. Natasha's cries were soon over powered by a woman's blood curdling scream before Rosie collapsed to the ground and it all went dark.

Rosie woke hours later with the woman's screams still echoing in her ears. Groaning Rosie rubbed her head before looking around her. She was in her room in the Stark floor in Avengers Tower. Clint and Natasha must have taken her back. Whilst sweeping her room her eyes landed on Natasha who was standing by the door hidden in the shadows.

"Tasha?" Rosie raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing here? What happened?" Natasha moved over to Rosie's bed and sat down on the edge. Rosie watched her as Natasha turned to look at her. Natasha's face was lacking emotion. It was her Widow face. Oh great. Now she was in trouble. Fine, two can play at this game.

"I should ask you the same thing. You fainted as soon as you saw Winter. Clint, Coulson and I new Winter was being moved today and after what happened during the Red Room mission we were trying to keep you as far away from him as we can. We didn't want you to see him but what I really want to know is why you fainted," Natasha explained. Rosie looked away from Natasha to the bed beneath her. If Natasha was going to try and interrogate she'd play the stubborn teenager she's meant to be.

"I don't know," she muttered. Rosie knew that there was no way Natasha would have bought it. Natasha knew too much about what happened between herself and Winter in the Red Room. Mello, Hope, Kitty and Rogue had seen the whole thing and Steve the last part of the encounter. Natasha had asked all of them about what had gone down between the two because of her relationship with Winter from the Red Room. Steve had opened up willingly but the four girls weren't as willing to as Steve. They'd seen the whole thing and were confused about what they had seen. The conversation between Winter and Rosie had confused them even more. The three had refused to talk but after Natasha had had a proper talk to them they gave in and told her everything.

"What was it Ro? There's a reason, I know it. Why else would you attack Winter like how you did in the Red Room? Rosie I know he can play mind games but I need you to tell me. I can help you past whatever he did, whatever he brought to light," Natasha told her. No, she can't. No one can. Not that. Not what happened. They only way to get passed it is to forget about it and she was doing a bloody good job of forgetting before he showed up and messed the whole thing up.

"Once again I don't know why I fainted. I probably just haven't eaten enough. I attacked him like I did because I was sick fed up of him and what he's done to the team," Rosie spat. Natasha sighed before standing up. She was getting nowhere and she just didn't have the energy to fight Rosie at the moment but she promises herself that whatever it is that Rosie is locking up she'll get it out of her. She knows what keeping something big locked up can do to someone. Everyone needs someone to confide in and she thanks her lucky stars that she had Clint.

"I'll tell Pepper you're up. Once again you've managed to give Pepper another panic attack," Natasha muttered coldly. Rosie sighed as Natasha walked out her room. She hated lying to her team. But what happened with Bucky, what caused her to faint, what caused her to attack him, what made her try to kill him is something she is so desperately trying to forget.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You guys see the giant lizard too right?" Rosie asked. All the Avengers currently on board looked out the front window of the Quinn Jet to see the giant lizard that was currently on a rampage through down town Manhattan. It was around seven o'clock in the morning and the whole city had been awoken around about an hour ago by sirens and a roar that shook the whole city. After the Battle of Manhattan the city got a couple of new laws just in case things like that happened again and also a siren (like the ones they had in WWII). When the siren went off the whole city was to evacuate immediately so the Avengers could do the job they needed to do without having to worry about civilians if it is that big a job. This one seems to be a big job.

Beside her Hawkeye nodded whilst flying the jet. As they got closer to the lizard they all started to wander how they were actually going to fight a giant lizard. Fighting a giant lizard was a new one for everyone on the team.

"We've got conformation, the city's been evacuated," Cap told them looking over Hawkeye's shoulder as he clung onto the handle on the roof. In the seat behind him Iron Man laughed. All the Avengers turned to look at him eyebrows raised. What was so funny about a giant lizard attacking the city? God this is just like Godzilla!

"Typical monster attack protocol," he laughed getting up. Widow fired their guns at the monster causing it to fall to the ground screeching in pain. Hawkeye quickly flew the jet over the monster so it was facing the monster. Hawkeye laughed as he prepared the guns for Widow.

"What does it say about being an Avenger when the word "typical" can be used to describe a rampaging monster?" he smirked looking over his shoulder slightly to Iron Woman. Iron Woman laughed before high-fiving Hawkeye's hand. Behind them Hulk growled. They'd called the Hulk out as soon as the sirens had sounded.

"Less talking! More smash!" Hulk growled.

"Well someone's grumpy because they missed breakfast," Hawkeye whispered to Iron Woman. Iron Woman smirked inside her helmet before leaning down to his ear.

"Actually, Banner missed breakfast," she laughed. Hulk jumped up from the chair and stomped over to the door.

"HULK SMASH PUNY MONSTER!" he shouted causing all the Avengers to look at him wide eyed. Cap groaned before quickly turning to Hawkeye.

"Let him out before he breaks down the door… again," he muttered. Hawkeye nodded and quickly turned round looking for the controls.

"Again?" Widow shouted over her shoulder. Before Hawkeye even had the change to press the button when the Hulk had had enough of waiting. Hulk roared before lifting up his hands and smashing the door out. They all looked at the Hulk's disappearing figure wide eyed. Cap turned and glared at Hawkeye who was looking up at him guiltily. Hawkeye put on the best apologetic face he could manage.

"Ops!" he smirked weakly. Rolling their eyes the Avengers looked away from Hawkeye and started to gear up. Cap ordered the flyers (Iron Man, Iron Woman and Thor) to get out as the other three suited up. The flyers nodded and each in turn flew out the now door-less doorway.

"Don't you just love it when the Hulk goes all rage monster?" Iron Man sighed. Iron Woman scoffed. Love it? In this kind of circumstance an uncontrollable Hulk was even more trouble.

"Please. Like we need another to deal with!" she muttered. Thor laughed at the comment and turned to team mates.

"Hopefully his rage will serve us well in battle!" he shouted.

"Famous last words," both Iron Man and Iron Woman muttered at the same time.

"Jinx!" Iron Man shouted first. Iron Woman groaned before they both fired repulsor rays at the giant lizard. Beneath them the Hulk was on the monsters shoulder hitting its face continuously. Iron Woman flew over to the lizard firing repulsor blast after repulsor blast at it. Above them arrows and lasers joined the attack. Smirking she flew down to its legs and shot two mini-missiles at its knees. Screeching in pain the monster collapsed to the ground. Soon thunder joined the sky of New York every blast hitting the monster. Within minutes of the monster being hit by the lightning it collapsed to the ground face first. Iron Woman flew above it studying it carefully.

"Is it dead?!" she asked.

"Considering how much of Thor's thunder it took it should be," Cap muttered.

"Will one of you Iron Dweebs just scan it and find out?!" Hawkeye laughed.

"Iron _Man_!" Iron Man hissed.

"Iron _Woman_!" Iron Woman cried at the same time. Muttering under his breath Iron Man started to scan the unconscious most likely dead monster.

"Iron Dweebs, I like it!" Thor laughed, "Friend Hulk you have served us well in this glorious battle!" Thor flew down towards the Hulk. Iron Woman rolled her eyes before flying down to the ground. Beside them the jet landed with the three other Avengers walking out of it. Iron Woman took off her helmet and rested it on her hip before looking up to where her Dad was just starting to land.

"It's dead," he confirmed as he took off his helmet as well.

"So… what exactly are we going to do with a giant lizard corps?" Rosie asked her fellow Avengers.

"Donate it to the Natural History museum?" Clint offered.

"And that's your answer for pretty much everything Clint," Natasha rolled her eyes.

"What? Those guys will take pretty much everything!" he cried defensively. Natasha rolled her eyes before looking over to the giant lizard. Rosie laughed and looked up at the sound of a helicopter above them. She let a groan escape her before pinching her forehead.

"Great. The press is here," she grumbled. At this the other Avengers looked up and groaned at the sight of the helicopter coming to land. Deciding it was Iron Man's turn to deal with the press this time the others went off to the giant lizard. Rosie stood beside Clint and watched as the press rushed over to Iron Man quickly firing questions at him. Rosie smirked before nudging Clint as she heard the question that was fired at him. That question was asking him about his sudden suit designs. Rosie and Clint cracked up when they heard the question holding onto each other for support. A couple of months ago during their game of dares Tony had lost and now his all his suits were very pink, very sparkly and covered with rainbows and unicorns.

"Clint! Rosie!" he growled. The pair squeaked before rushing behind Natasha. She looked around confused for a moment before sighing. Quickly she jerked her hand out of Clint's grasp. She refused to be their human shield. They can fight their own battles. Wondering what to do next her helmet started to beep at her side. Both Clint and Rosie looked down at it confused. Rosie slowly placed it onto her head soon seeing the collar ID come onto the screen. Yuki. What could she possible want? Shouldn't she be out of the city? Sighing she told J.A.R.V.I.S. to answer the phone, preparing herself for a million questions.

"Little Coy Fish help me!" the sound of Yuki's terrified voice filled her helmet. Rosie froze. What was happening?

"Yuki? Yuki what's happening? Are you ok?" Rosie asked worry clearly audible in her voice. There were numerous crashes and the sound of panting before Yuki replied.

"They're here Rosie! They're here to get me! AH! Please, please help me! I don't know what to do! AIIE!" Yuki screamed down the phone. Bangs continued to echo in her helmet worrying her even more. Yuki was under attack but by whom? Rosie turned away from Clint her hand to her ear.

"Yuki! Calm down! Who's there? Where are you?" Rosie questioned the terrified mutant.

"The Weapon X people! There here in my house! They want to experiment on me! No I won't let them! Not again! No!" the mutant squealed. Rosie froze. Weapon X. She should call Logan he would be able to help. No there's no time. She'd promised to protect Yuki and protect her she would. There was no way these bastards were getting their hands on her again. Not on her watch.

"Yuki I'm on my way!" Rosie cried. With that she took off and flew towards Yuki's house. The other Avengers called after her through the coms as she flew away not saying a word. Quickly she told J.A.R.V.I.S. to disable the coms and the tracker. This was something she had to do alone. J.A.R.V.I.S. unwillingly did what he was told stopping the other Avengers getting to her in anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rosie flew over the eerily quiet New York. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She'd promised to protect Yuki from the Weapon X people after she'd found out they had taken Yuki to experiment on her. Seeing what they could do to mutants (Wolverine being the living proof) she'd promised to protect her but what if she can't get there in time? The phone line had gone dead seconds after she'd said she was on her way to Yuki's house and she was unable to call her back. What if she doesn't make it? No. No one can afford to think like that in a time like this especially her.

Minutes later she was above Yuki's street. Even from the height she was at she could see the broken windows and the door that had been kicked in. Growling Rosie flew down to the door knocking a man off his feet who was trying to get out. Rosie didn't even know he was there that was just pure luck. By the looks of it she'd got there just in time. Behind the man were Yuki's limp body and four other men. Rosie looked at them all in turn. Each of them was armed with three Glock 17s and had bullet proof vests on. Too bad they're not repulsor proof.

"So… who's next?" Rosie smirked. The men stayed still for a moment before one of them lifted up the gun and started to fire at her. Smirking she watched as each bullet bounced off the suit. Soon the man ran out of bullets and went to reach for his other gun but that one was already out of bullets.

"My turn," Rosie growled lifting up her hand and firing at the man. The repulsor ray hit him square in the chest sending him flying backwards. The repulsor ray wasn't enough to kill him, just knock him out she wanted them all to be alive for interrogation. Usually the repulsor rays would kill a man but she'd put it to a lower power. After seeing their team mate smash into one of the house walls the men tried to run. The man carrying the unconscious Yuki dropped her before bolting for the door. Each man was greeted with a repulsor blast before they could get very far. With all the men now lying unconscious on the ground she ran over to Yuki who was now in a heap on the ground. Kneeling down beside her Rosie turned her over so she was on her back before taking off her Iron Woman helmet.

"Come on Yuki! Wake up! Wake- no… NO!" Rosie cried. She collapsed back in shock. There was a bullet, in Yuki's head. She was too late. The familiar burning sensation in the back of her eyes increased the more she looked at the bullet. Yuki was dead. She was too late. Why was she always too late? It was just like Coulson all over again! Granted he wasn't really dead but she was still too late to stop him losing so much blood that made her think he was going to die! Rosie's hand flew to her mouth as the tears started to fall. This can't be happening. Rosie stared at the bullet in Yuki's head as something started to happen. The bullet seemed to be twisting in Yuki's forehead. Rosie narrowed her eyes. What was going on? Slowly the bullet started to _push_ its way out of Yuki's forehead. Suddenly the bullet dropped to the ground clanging against the floor. Rosie's eyes widened did she just see that right? Seconds later Yuki shot up gasping for breath. The mutant looked around at her trashed house before her eyes landed on Rosie. A smiled crossed her face not noticing the shock on her friends face.

"Little Coy Fish! You saved me!" she cried. Rosie didn't register what Yuki had said at all. Instead she just continued to stare at Yuki wide eyed and her mouth hanging.

"You were dead!" she muttered. Yuki coked her head to one side confused.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh my god… How on Earth are you-… secondary mutation," she whispered realisation suddenly hitting her.

"Secondary mutation, what's that?" Yuki asked.

"A secondary mutation! Of course! Yuki we need to go now," Rosie stood up putting her helmet back on. Yuki didn't protest instead she followed Rosie out onto the street.

"Hold on," Rosie turned to her as much as she could. Slowly Yuki wrapped her arms around Rosie's neck. Nearly as soon as Yuki was on Rosie shot up into the air and away from New York. Quickly she informed S.H.I.E.L.D. that there were some men she wanted kept in custody until she could interrogate them personally. S.H.I.E.L.D. agreed and said they were getting a team to get the men now. With that information she shut off her coms again whilst doing her best to ignore Yuki's constant screaming.

3 hours later – Utopia, San Francisco

Rosie landed with a thud on Utopia. Nearly as soon as they landed Yuki stumbled backwards and collapsed onto the ground. Yuki had stopped screaming about two and a half hours ago after Rosie had knocked her out. The constant screaming was getting on her nerves but now Yuki was quickly regaining consciousness. Nearly as soon as they'd landed some of the X-Men were running towards them. Rosie took off her suit and went round to help Yuki up.

"Don't make me do that again…" she whispered weakly.

"No promises," Rosie put Yuki's arm around her shoulder as she was still too weak to walk by herself.

"Rosie! What's happening?!" Hope Summers screamed as she slid down the bank to where Rosie was helping Yuki further into Utopia. The pair was quickly joined by Hope, Cyclopes, Emma Frost, Beats, Nightcrawler, Angel, Storm, Kitty Pryde and Rogue. Beast quickly took Yuki off of Rosie and put her over his shoulder. Rosie could faintly hear Yuki muttering about Beast being so cute and fluffy.

"Is that?" Cyclopes started.

"Yep, the girl I brought in to interrogate Mystic. She phoned me a couple of hours ago saying she was under attack by the same people that took her before and experimented on both her and Wolverine. Weapon X. When I got there they were trying to take her away I took them down before I realised they'd shot her in the head. When I saw it the bullet started to push its way out of her head and as you can see now she's perfectly fine. She had a secondary mutation, a healing factor just like Logan," Rosie told the group. They were silent for a moment the only noise coming from Yuki still muttering about Beast being fluffy.

"I'll take her for some tests," Beast started. He went to walk away when Rosie realised Yuki wouldn't see it that way. She would think she's going to be experimented on.

"Wait! Yuki. Yuki. Yuki look at me or I swear to god I will knock you out again," Rosie growled, Yuki looked up at her confused, "Yuki, Beast needs to do some tests on you ok? He just needs to make sure you're ok and you're not hurt. He's a good man and he won't hurt you ok? You're safe here. I'll see you soon." Yuki nodded understanding that she won't be experimented on. With that conformation Beast took her to his lab for some tests.

"Where's Logan? He should probably know," Rosie muttered. Weapon X was a part of him and he should know everything they all know about it.

"In his room I think. C'mon Ro we'll take you to him," Kitty smiled. Rosie nodded and followed Hope, Kitty and Rogue further into Utopia.

They arrived at his room not long after. Deciding that Rosie should talk to him alone the three mutants left her outside the door. Nervously Rosie raised her hand and knocked. Logan growled something that sound like come in from the other side of the door. With a gulp she opened the door and walked into his room the smell of smoke hitting her instantly. Logan looked her up and down eyebrow raised as he casually smoked a cigar.

"What're you doin' her Bub?" he asked. Rosie moved further into the dark room towards where she thought he was sitting.

"The same people who experimented on you and my friend… they well… they came for her. They shot her," Rosie muttered. At this Logan visibly froze. The room fell into an uncomfortable silence that Rosie waited for Logan to break.

"…Is she alive?" he asked roughly. Rosie waited for a minute unsure what to say.

"Well?" Logan growled.

"She was shot in the head but she's alive due to her secondary mutation… She has a healing factor, just like yours Logan," she explained. Again there was an uncomfortable silence during which Logan considered what she had said.

"Where is she?" he asked roughly.

"She's here, in Utopia Logan. She's with Beast." There were numerous ruffles of movement. Rosie narrowed her eyes trying to pick out where he was but was failing and miserably. She'd lost him completely she had no idea where he was. Annoyed that she'd lost sight of him she turned round searching the room for any sign of him.

"Let's go kid," Logan muttered from beside her. Rosie nearly jumped out her skin when she heard him. Quickly she regained her compositor before running out of his room after him.

They arrived in Beast's labs seconds later. Unsure where they were going she followed Logan sticking close. Logan thundered though the corridors knowing exactly where he was going at least one of them did. They hadn't gone far when Logan turned and shoved a door open quickly going in with Rosie hot on his heels. At the sound of his door crashing open Beast's head snapped up to see the pair charging in. Logan and Rosie looked round the lab for Yuki but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is she fur ball?" Logan growled. Rosie narrowed her eyes. Why was he so desperate to see Yuki? He hardly knew her? Maybe it was because they were both experimented on and she's only a teenager he probably just wants to protect her. After all Yuki's had her memory taken as well Rosie found that out early on.

"She's next door Logan. She's resting she had quite a scare," Beast explained cleaning some equipment. Hearing this Logan grunted and turned to walk out the room.

"I'm going to see her," Logan mumbled. Before he could go very far Beast shouted on him.

"Logan before you go I need to talk to you. Rosie can you close the door please," Beast said still not looking up. Rosie nodded and went to close the door.

"Logan take a seat," Beast motioned to the bed in the middle of the room. Logan looked at him with narrow eyes.

"I think I'll stand," he muttered.

"Suit yourself," Beast shrugged, "When I was checking Yuki over I took some DNA. It was very similar to someone's I'd seen before but I couldn't remember whose. I ran it through the computer and it came up with two matches one of them being Mystic's."

"So why are you telling me this?" Logan asked arms crossed. Rosie narrowed her eyes what was he on about? Was Mystic Yuki's Mum? If she was that would explain why she had been so agitated during her integration when she shot Yuki in the foot.

"The other's was yours Logan. Yuki is your daughter Logan."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"WHAT?!" Rosie and Logan cried simultaneously. Did she really just hear that right? Logan is Yuki's Dad? Wolverine is that crazy Japanese girl's Dad? Holy shit. Wait does that mean?

"You had sex with Mystic?!" Rosie cried turning to Logan, "Ew, ew, ew, ew!" Rosie jumped up and down as if she was trying to shake the image out of her head. That was one image she didn't want in her head. Beside her Logan stared at Beast mouth hanging. This was the first and most likely the last time Rosie would ever see _the_ Wolverine shocked.

"I-I- never slept with Mystic…." Logan muttered. As soon as the words came out of his mouth both Beast and Rosie could tell he was starting to doubt himself. Beast fixed his glasses before looking at something on the papers in his hand. Yes he knew before they did but he didn't even seem shocked!

"Do you recall having any one night stands in 1998 possibly in December?" Beast asked. Rosie looked at him shocked. He wasn't even fazed! With narrow eyes she looked back to Logan. Logan looked away from both Beast and Rosie trying to think about December 1998.

"If it helps at all you were in Panama," Beast muttered looking up from the computer.

"I don't… oh," Logan muttered as realisation hit him, "I need to find that blue freak." Logan turned to storm out the room. Before he could get anywhere near the door Rosie put her hand on Logan's shoulder. Logan snapped round to face her about to snap but quickly controlled himself.

"No need. I know where she is but first I think you owe it to Yuki to explain who you are," she whispered. Yuki's parents were meant to be dead so she should know the truth. She deserves the truth after everything she's been through. Logan nodded saying he wanted to speak to her alone and once he's done he'd come to get her. Rosie nodded and let him go.

"So your friend isn't actually Japanese," Beast looked up at her. Rosie laughed weakly. She was defiantly not Japanese.

"It appears that way…" Rosie laughed, "Can I ask you something?" Beast nodded for her to continue.

"Well ever since I found out Yuki had been experimented on I started to wonder if that is her true form. I was wondering that when she was being experimented on she changed into what we see her as just now and she got well frozen permanently into that but can still change… is that possible?" Rosie asked. She'd tried asking Bruce and Tony about it but they didn't know about the "X gene" well enough to answer her question. Neither did Reed Richards or any of the scientists at S.H.I.E.L.D. (that included Fitzsimmons). She'd meant to ask Beast a while ago but things just got in the way. Anyway who better was there to ask about the X gene then a scientist mutant themselves? Beast thought for a moment before speaking.

"I suppose it is possible. I don't know much about the experiments on Yuki but I will try and figure it out for you. It is a very interesting point Rosie and I promise I will to my best to get a proper answer for you," Beast told her. Rosie thanked him before leaning against the wall to wait for Logan's return.

An hour later Rosie was still waiting with Beast for Logan to come back. Groaning she threw her head back to look up at the celling. Slowly she swung her legs over the table waiting for Logan to come back. How long does it take? Is he even still in the building or even on the island? Knowing Logan he's probably left her here to go talk to Mystic alone. If he's done that then she will be paying him her own little visit. Being left behind is something she really doesn't like. She's had enough of being left behind to last her a laugh time, *cough* Pepper and orphanage *cough*. Annoyed Rosie started to drum her fingers against the medical bed.

"He's still in the building," Beast said without looking up. Rosie's eyebrows shot up before she span round to face him.

"How do you do that?!" she cried. Beast shrugged whilst continuing what he was doing. Sighing Rosie turned back away and continued to drum her fingers. Minutes later Logan walked in.

"Let's get goin' kid," Logan grumbled. Smirked Rosie jumped off the table and ran after Logan. When they got outside the building Nightcrawler was waiting for them outside.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah one sec," Rosie told them whilst raising her fingers to her mouth and whistled. At the beach her Iron Woman suit turned to look at her.

"Yeah that's right over here! C'mon then!" Rosie shouted at it. As if on cue the suit broke apart before flying towards her clipping on her piece by piece each time sending that part of her body backwards slightly. When the faceplate came flying at her she caught it before placing it on. Turning she saw Logan looking at her with a look that said _really?_ Rosie shrugged (well as best as she could in an Iron Woman suit.

"What? It would take forever for it to fly back to New York from here. Nightcrawler take us to the Helicarrier," Rosie told him. Nightcrawler nodded and as soon as Logan and Rosie had put their hands in him he flashed away. Next thing Rosie knew they were on the flight deck of the Helicarrier. Quickly she took off the suit watching it as it formed into a briefcase beside her before she picked it up. Rosie started to walk before waving for Nightcrawler and Logan to follow her. Once they were all inside the Helicarrier she led them through to the detention levels. All the way there the Agents jumped out of the way and stared after the mutants. Logan took great pleasure in scaring the groups of Recruits that went passed. When the third screaming group of Recruits passed Rosie sighed whilst turning round to see Logan smirking away happily yo himself.

"Logan, stop scaring the Recruits some of them may be good Agents," Rosie smirked back. Logan glared at her as they started to walk again.

"STARK!" Rosie heard Fury's voice bellow behind her. Rosie froze mid step cringing. Slowly she turned round and smiled weakly at Fury who was charging towards them with Hill hot on his heels.

"What the hell are these two mother fuckers doing on my Helicarrier?" Fury growled. Rosie walked over to her boss who glared down at her.

"Sir we need to talk to Mystic or rather Wolverine does," Rosie told him.

"Why should I let you?" he growled, "I've let you off with too many things Stark why should I let you do this?"

"Because she might just be the Mother to his child you remember Yuki? You know the crazy mutant yeah I'm pretty sure she's a level 3 mutant. Please Nick we just need to find out if she is," Rosie looked him in the eyes well eye. Fury glared back at her forcing Rosie to crane her neck up at him. The two continued to stare at each other for a moment before Fury turned to Hill.

"Go with them," he ordered.

"Yes Sir," Hill nodded before leading them down to Mystic's cell.

They arrived there not long after. Hill opened the door allowing Logan to walk in before closing it behind him. The others continued to watch from the one way glass. Rosie hit a button beside her and immediately the voice of Mystic filled the hall. Hill motioned for the few Agents to clear out which they did quickly.

"Well hello Logan," she smirked tilting her head to one side, "What are you doing here? I bet you're not to set me free." Logan crossed his arms and glared down to Mystic who was strapped to the chair.

"Are you Yuki's Mum?" he asked bluntly. Mystic looked at him before sighing. She knew this day was coming.

"So you finally found out. Yes I am and I presume you already know you're her Dad. I'm sorry I couldn't stop Weapon X research team taking her. Just take care of our daughter ok? I have nothing more to say to you so get out," she spat. Logan stayed there for a second before walking out. When he came out he didn't say a word just put his hand on Nightcrawler's shoulder and glared down at him.

"Say goodbye to Yuki for me!" Rosie shouted just as they flashed away.

28th September 2013, 17:57 – Avengers Tower

Rosie walked into the main floor of the Tower where the Avengers sat watching Clint and Tony argue. By the sounds of it they were arguing about Tony's suits. Rosie had thought she'd managed to creep in without anyone noticing and was heading over to the kitchen to grab a drink when Clint shouted at her.

"Rosie! What do you think 'bout this Tony says he'll give us $10000 to put his suit back to normal what d'ya wanna do, you issued the dare!?" he shouted. Rosie carried on pouring her drink considering her option.

"Each! Also I get the house in Florida and Clint gets one of our other houses just not the California house," she smirked. Tony growled as he heard what his daughter had said whilst Clint's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Oh I like this!" he smiled widely.

"Fine you have a deal. Can I clean my suits now?!" Tony cried. Rosie and Clint nodded. Immediately he jumped up and ran to the lift to start to de-glitter his suits. Rosie picked up her drink before taking Tony's seat on the couch which was beside Steve.

"So where did you disappear off too?" Steve asked the question they were all thinking. Rosie shrugged before sipping her drink. They didn't need to know everything it had been a long day, a very long day.

"Personal mission but long story short I found out who Yuki's parents are," she muttered.

"Is that the crazy, shape shifting mutant?" Tony asked for conformation. Rosie nodded.

"That's the one. Well yeah her parents are Wolverine and Mystic!" she laughed.

"Wow that's two messed up parents," Clint laughed.

"You got that right," Rosie nodded, "What's for tea? I'm starving." At this the Avengers laughed before Bruce said he'd go order some take out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Monday 30th September 2013, 16:47 – S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier

Rosie walked through the Helicarrier towards Agent Crichton's office. She'd just handed in a mission report to Fury, which she should have been handed in months ago, and he's asked her to get Agent Crichton for him. Without knocking she just opened the door to his office peering inside only to see Olivia on his computer. Rosie narrowed her eyes. What was Olivia doing in Crichton's office? Yes she was his daughter but she should really be on the Helicarrier or any S.H.I.E.L.D. base.

"Olivia?" Rosie asked. Olivia nearly fell off her chair in shock before she quickly clicked on something. When she looked up Rosie could see the fear in her eyes.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked. Olivia jumped up from the chair.

"I was waiting for Dad to come back from the gym. I'll go wait in the canteen!" she cried before running past her. Rosie watched her run out the room before walking over to the desk chair. Carefully she sat down whilst swing the chair to look at the computer before she looked at it she shot one glance at the door. Seeing no one was there she looked down to the computer screen. Confused she stared at the screen. Somehow she'd managed to get up a map of the Helicarrier's security systems.

"What are you up to Olivia?" she whispered to herself. Closing that window she was greeted by a list of the prisoners on the Helicarrier. Rosie's eyes widened before she closed that window and ran out the office towards Fury's. It looks like they may have a mole.

"Fury!" she burst into the office. Fury looked up at her annoyed. He pinched his forehead he'd already spoken to her today he didn't have the strength to deal with her and the other teenage superheroes he'll be dealing with after Crichton.

"What do you want Agent Stark?" he groaned.

"I went into Crichton's office and his daughter Olivia was there. When she saw me she panicked closed some windows before running out. I checked the computer there were two windows open. The first was a map of the Helicarrier's security and the other was a list of prisoners on the Helicarrier. We may have a mole," Rosie told him. Fury glared at her before waving her out telling her to get off the Helicarrier immediately. Without arguing Rosie headed out of his office and towards the one she shared with Natasha and Clint. They'd forced her into it when they found her with a laptop and trying to write a mission report in the canteen. Apparently because she's underage she doesn't need an office but Clint and Natasha had given her a desk in there's.

She reached it not long after. Quickly she ran over to her desk and unlocked the safe beside it. Once it was open she reached inside and pulled out her briefcase before making her way to the flight deck. When she reached it she put the briefcase on the ground and opened it to reveal to handles. She turned the handles and her Iron Woman suit started to form around her. As soon as it was on she took off and flew back towards New York.

17:33 – Avengers Tower

Rosie sat in her room with her laptop on the bed in front of her. No matter what she did to try and distract herself her mind kept wondering back to what Olivia was doing with the security planes. She must be working with a group of some kind maybe Hydra or AIM. Those two are always after S.H.I.E.L.D. secretes and they pay thousands to get them. With her Dad being a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent she could be selling them for thousands which each ones she gets. That was it she had to find out if she has any ties!

"J.A.R.V.I.S. look up any Olivia Crichton with any ties or encounters at all with any of the known villain groups," Rosie growled.

"There are none Miss Stark," J.A.R.V.I.S. told her. Rosie growled before. There must be something. She went to give J.A.R.V.I.S. another order when there was a knock on her door.

"What'd ya want Tony?!" she shouted. There was no reply just the door opening. Rosie looked up to see who it was and smiled widely.

"Pepper! You're back!" Rosie jumped off the bed and ran over to Pepper to give her a hug.

"I just got back about a half hour ago," Pepper smiled.

"How was the conference?" Rosie asked.

"It was like every other conference stressful and full of men with too big egos."

"So lots of Tony's?"

"Didn't think of it that way. Anyway tea will be ready soon. Oh and before I forget J.A.R.V.I.S. said that Fury wants to see you tomorrow morning at 9 o'clock in the morning on the dot." With that said Pepper walked out her daughter's room. Rosie stared at her back con fused. Fury had just seen her twice today what could he have to say he couldn't have said then?

1st October 2013, 08:55 – Helicarrier

Rosie nocked on Fury's office door. Fury's gruff voice telling her to come in. Rosie opened the door and walked inside.

"You wanted to see me Sir?" she muttered. Fury looked at her slowly.

"I didn't call for you…." he muttered. Rosie furrowed her eyebrows. What? J.A.R.V.I.S. doesn't lie and he'd said that Fury had wanted to see her.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. said you wanted to see-" she started when she distracted by Fury who was pressing the com on in her ear, "What are you doing?"

"Hill my office now." He hissed down the com. Rosie looked at him confused. Why was he calling in Hill? It was just a misunderstanding J.A.R.V.I.S. must have given her an old message by mistake. Seconds later Hill was in his office.

"Hill take Rosie far away from New York. I think it's happening," Fury ordered.

"Yes Sir. Rosie let's go," she ordered. Hill grabbed Rosie's arm and went to drag her out of the office

"No! Not until I know what's going on!" she cried. Rosie yanked her arm out of Hill's grasp. She glared at Fury waiting for answers.

"Get away from here now!" Fury hissed.

"No! Not until I get-" Rosie cried but was cut off by a crash that shook the Helicarrier. Rosie looked around wide eyed what was going on? Had someone set her up? Next thing she knew Hill was dragging her out the office and towards the flight deck. Rosie shouted at her telling her to stop whilst Agents ran past them and sirens echoed through the Helicarrier. They were under attack! Rosie tried to stop her but Hill kept dragging her towards the flight deck. When they reached it Hill started shouting for someone to lower a Quinn Jet door. Rosie had had enough she yanked her arm out of Hill's again and opened her mouth to shout at her when a blast came from behind her. The blast chucked her in the air before she landed on the ground far away from Hill. She landed on the ground with a bang. Groaning she tried to lift herself up but she couldn't get far. Her ears where ringing, her vision was starting to go and the side of her face felt like it was on fire. Slowly her eyes started to flicker close but she could just see Hill running towards her. Rosie groaned before her arms gave in and she collapsed to the ground out cold.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rosie woke with a small groan. Every single bone in her body ached but mind you being thrown into the air and hitting the floor of the Helicarrier flight that would do that to a person. Groaning she tried to move but gave up instead she opened her eyes to see a person standing with their back to them. Instinctively Rosie went for her dagger on her leg. This was not S.H.I.E.L.D. or Avengers Tower medical bay in fact it was nowhere she recognises. Waking up in a strange place after being injured badly with a strange person in the same room make all her training scream knock the person out and run the hell away. When her hand reached where her dagger should be it only came into contact with the fabric of her cat suit and the empty straps. Panicking slightly she looked down to see all her weapons gone before checking her back for her Katanas only to find them gone too.

"Stop worrying, you're safe," the person muttered. Rosie narrowed her eyes. How can she possibly be safe if she's weapon less, has no clue where she is or who she's with? Sure if that's their idea of safe then she's as safe as can be. There's no way she's staying here she has to get out.

"Stop it. Stop thinking about running," the person rolled their eyes. Rosie scowled at their back. How the hell did they know? Unless…

"Maria?" Rosie asked her voice breaking from lack of use. Maria gave a short laugh before turning round.

"Took you long enough," she smirked. Rosie rolled her eyes at Maria whilst turning her body so she was sitting up before going to rub her face.

"What happen- OUCH!" Rosie cried in pain as her hand touched the left side of her face. Quickly she withdrew it before studying it carefully only to see nothing wrong with her hand so that could only mean her face, what was wrong with her face? Maria visibly flinched at her cry of pain causing Rosie's breathing to accelerate.

"Maria what happened?" Rosie whispered.

"The Helicarrier was attacked by an unknown group. We knew this attack had been coming for some time so we started to prepare for it. We also knew why they were going to attack. They want you Rosie for what though we don't know," Maria told her truthfully. Rosie froze as it all sunk in. over the years she's got used to the fact that people will want to kill her, will want to take her hostage, will want to torture her but the fact that they'd go after S.H.I.E.L.D. to do it was the part she hated the most. Then it hit her. If they'd attacked the Helicarrier and set off one explosion they were bound to have set of other and where there's explosions there's death.

"How many Agents died because of me?" Rosie whispered almost too quiet for Maria to hear. Maria shook her head that was one question she couldn't answer. Rosie's only a girl and having that much information would be too much for her to handle.

"I can't answer that," Maria answered boldly.

"HOW MANY AGENTS DIED BECAUSE OF ME?! I HAVE TO KNOW!" Rosie screamed shaking with anger but when Maria didn't reply she shouted again, "TELL ME!" Maria sighed knowing Rosie wouldn't give up until she knew. The truth will come out sooner or later this way she can make sure she deals with it properly.

"Last time I heard the death count was up to 57," Maria whispered. That sent Rosie into shock. 57 Agents. 57 Agents all dead. 57 Agents all dead because of _her_. She was the reason for their death. She was the reason they will never see their families again. She was the reason families will mourn for the death of their loved once. 57 good and loyal Agents have died fighting an attack because of her.

"Oh god…. Oh god please no…" Rosie whispered her hands over her mouth. A tear slipped down her cheek causing pain to shoot through the whole of the left side of her face. Rosie did her best to ignore the pain but eventually it became too much causing her to cripple over screaming in pain. Instinctively she held the side of her face which was only making it worse. Maria lunched forward pulling her hand away from her face fighting with Rosie to keep it away from her face. After Rosie had stopped screaming Maria let go of her hand letting it drop down into Rosie's lap.

"Don't touch it. You've got third degree burns on the left side of your face. I've done as best as I can to treat it as we can't take you to a hospital as nearly everyone on this god forsaken planet knows who you are," Maria grumbled. Rosie nodded slowly it's the least she should get for all those Agents dying because of her. This will be something that will hang over her head for the rest of her life. Sighing Rosie looked past Maria to the window. Outside, from what she could see the trees, the sun was just starting to set sending a warm glow through the window.

"How long have I been out?" Rosie groaned. Inside she was dreading the answer to the question though she knew it was a necessary one. Maria got up off the floor pulling a chair from the table and placed it in front of Rosie before sitting down.

"Only a couple of days don't worry. Before you ask we're in one of my personal safe houses we'll be staying here until Fury tells us it's safe to come back and no I'm not telling you what country we're in," Maria rolled her eyes knowing exactly what the 14 year old was about to ask. Rosie pouted at her but understood completely. If she had one, she wouldn't tell anyone where it or they were as that would defeat the point of a safe house. Apparently you need to pay for a safe house by yourself as S.H.I.E.L.D. don't really want you sneaking off somewhere they can't track you for god knows how long. This wouldn't be such a problem for her though if Tony and Pepper refused to help her pay for one so it will take years for her to ever gets enough money to buy a safe house of her own with S.H.I.E.L.D.'s shit salary. Put it this way no one would ever join S.H.I.E.L.D. for the salary considering the danger they put themselves through each day it should be a hell of a lot higher but that's S.H.I.E.L.D. for you.

"What about the rest of the Avengers… do they know anything about this? More to the point are they all safe?" Rosie asked. Maria nodded slowly.

"They're all alive but they know nothing. As far as they know you've gone rogue. I know you're not happy with it, no we won't tell them what's happening it's better they don't know trust me. Hawkeye and Black Widow have gone rogue and are already coming after you sometime so we will have to move in a couple of days. It's best to keep them off are scent don't argue ok this is best for everyone," Maria spat. Disheartened Rosie looked away from Maria and to the floor. They'd cut her off from the Avengers her god dam family. They lied to them! Telling them she's gone rogue! She'd never go rogue unless it was to find a team mate or it was completely necessary! Now they'll think she's a traitor! Maria muttered something about making tea before putting the chair back to where it had originally been. Without saying a word Rosie stood up and went to the find the bathroom in the safe house.

When she reached it she slid inside quickly locking the door behind her whilst searching for the mirror. Eventually she spotted it half hidden by the shower curtain right next to the door. With closed eyes and heavy breathing she moved to face the mirror. Slowly she opened her eyes to see nearly the whole of the left side of her face, the burn just missing her eye, burnt. Gaping she looked at the red, black and slightly yellow side of her face. Rosie stared at it shocked for minutes it was horrible yet she couldn't look away. She didn't know how long she'd been looking at the burnt side of her face for when a knock came from the door.

"Is everything alright in there?!" Maria asked. That was what Rosie needed to pull her eyes away from her distorted face.

"Yeah… I … yeah everything's fine… I'll be out in a minute…" Rosie stuttered. There was a couple of minutes silence during which Rosie could tell Maria was debating whether to break down the door or not.

"Ok, teas ready," Maria muttered back. Rosie waited until she could hear her footsteps anymore before she sat down on side of the bath. After a few deep breathes she forced herself to get back up and walk out the bathroom.

* * *

**I know not much happened in this chapter and I apologise. The reason for this chapter was because I wanted to give Maria and Rosie more of a relationship instead of just a couple of awkward speaking part when their on base together. Another reason was I wanted to show Rosie's feelings towards her fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents and how their deaths would affect her. Anyway there's going to one more chapter with just Hill and Rosie so if anyone wants anything to happen to them then just let me know and I'll do my best to fit it in. I'll stop rambling now and let you all get back to your lives...**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

5th October 2013 – Hill's safe house: location unknown

Rosie huffed as she folded up the map before shoving it into the desk drawer. She'd been trying for days to try and figure out where they were and Hill being the person she is has hid any technology that could help her. Not knowing where she was is starting to drive her crazy! She's a Stark she has to know things! Rubbing her forehead she got up from the desk and walked out of the study trying to ignore anything that reflects any kind of reflection. Sighing she walked into the living room/kitchen only to see it empty. Smirking Rosie looked behind her Maria must be in her room. This is her chance to get out! Maria hasn't been letting her step out of this bloody cabin, which is starting to feel more like a prison by the second, since she woke up! Taking this as her chance she crept over to the door not making a sound. Her hand was on the door handle when she heard coughing behind her. Rosie let her shoulders sag. Dam. So close. Slowly she turned to see Maria standing in the archway to the hall arms folded and glaring like an annoyed teacher at her. Pursing her lips Rosie glared back at her.

"And where do you think you're going?" Maria growled. Rosie rolled her eyes. To Asgard where did she think? She had to get out of here it was driving her crazy being cooped up like this she hated small spaces and this cabin was getting smaller by the day. Sighing Rosie unfolded her arms and let them drop to her sides.

"I have to get out of her Maria just for an hour! I can't cope with being cooped up like this for much longer it's driving me CRAZY!" she screamed the last word. Maria pinched her forehead before walking over to a cupboard and pulling out a gun and some extra magazines.

Rosie watched her suspiciously as Maria checked the gun over before walking over to her. Maria held out the gun for her which Rosie stared at sceptically. Why would she need a gun? To shoot herself before she losses it? That she highly doubts. Rolling her eyes Maria shoved it into Rosie's hands.

"Fire three shots in the air if anything goes wrong and I'll come to you as soon as I can," Maria told her and when Rosie didn't move she carried on, "Get out of here before I change my mind!" Rosie nearly tripped over her own feet in her excitement to get out the door leaving Maria laughing in the cabin.

Rosie walked through the forest surrounding breathing in the fresh air and it felt so good. For the first time in days she was out in the open, not contained it felt amazing to be out in the open. Deciding to find somewhere to sit she chose a mosey rock that was surrounded by bushes and had a perfect view to the mountains in the distance she didn't know existed until now. Sighing she looked up to see birds flying frantically past her overhead chirping furiously. Rosie narrowed her eyes birds only acted like that unless something had frightened them. Quickly she swept her surroundings her eyes eventually landing on a figure not too far away from her and they were armed and then she saw another and another and another and another…

Maria sighed as she looked to her phone waiting for Coulson to reply. She'd sent her daily message to Coulson updating him on the situation but in this one she'd added a little extra. She was telling him that they were going to move location soon and she wanted him and his team to watch over them when they did just in case something went wrong. Looking to the clock on the wall she noticed Rosie's hour was nearly up. If she didn't come back soon she'd have to go out looking for though it was most likely nothing she'd probably just lost track of time. Tapping her figures impatiently against the kitchen work surface she looked out the window to the surrounding trees seeing if she could see any sign of Rosie coming back. That's when she heard them.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

The three shots echoed through the quiet forest like detonating bombs. It took Maria a couple of seconds, at the most, to react. Running to the cupboard where she'd pulled out Rosie's gun she took out another one but this one was for her. All the time gun shots echoed throughout the forest sending animals flying or running as far away as they could. With gun in hand Maria turned and ran to the door, completely forgetting about the phone on the work surface, before throwing it open. Almost immediately she was greeted with a punch to the face that sent her flying back inside. Without even thinking Maria raised her gun at her attacker but before she even had time to pull the trigger something hard hit her on the back of the head rendering her unconscious. Her body hit the ground with a thud sending her gun skidding across the floor. Satisfied that Maria was unconscious her attacker picked her up, slung her over his shoulder and walked out into the quiet forest.

S.H.I.E.L.D. Bus – Somewhere over the Atlantic

Coulson pinched his forehead as the line went dead for the fifth time. It was not like Maria or Rosie to leave a phone unanswered so he knew something was seriously wrong. Once again he sent another text before phoning another three times. After the line had gone dead for the thirteenth time he had lost all patience and hope of the phone being answered. Quickly he got up from his desk before storming through out of the office, down the stairs and towards the cockpit on the way past nearly knocking over Simmons who shouted after him asking if everything was alright. Coulson just ignored the scientist and kept on walking. Without knocking he stormed into the cockpit taking May by surprise causing the plane to jerk slightly. When she saw who it was she directed her attention back to flying completely ignoring Coulson.

"May I need you to change course," Coulson told her firmly. That caught May's attention.

"But we are to head back to base no stops on the way," May raised an eyebrow, "Direct order from Fury."

"I don't care if it was a direct order, get us to Greece _now_!"

Rosie's eyes snapped open with the slam of the door. Looking through her eyelashes she saw Maria being dragged through the room by three guards before being strapped to a chair opposite her. As soon as Maria was securely tied in the chair men walked out the room. Rosie waited until the door was closed before she looked up properly at Maria only to see her in a total wreck. Maria let her head sag completely exhausted. Growling Rosie started to try and pull her hands out of the restraints that were currently keeping them behind her back. When that didn't work she tried to tip the chair but the chair didn't move one inch. Slowly lifting her head Maria glared at Rosie before whispering hoarsely to give it up. Rosie let out a sigh before turning to look at Maria who looked like she was starting to regain some strength.

"You look like hell what did they do to you?" Rosie asked genuinely concerned. Maria gave a week laugh in reply.

"I've been through worse. That blood really complements the burns," Maria smirked weakly. Rosie gave a fake laugh at her statement.

"Oh beaten half to death and you still have a sense of humour!" Rosie cried sarcastically, "Don't worry I'll get us out of here."

"You have a plan?" Maria asked sceptically.

"Nope," Rosie winked popping the p. Maria sighed, the slightest ray of hope quickly disappearing. With little hope that Rosie would get them out she start to try and devise a plan to get them out when the sounds started to come from the other side of the door. Almost immediately after they first heard the sounds Maria could hear faint sobs filling the room. Confused Maria looked up to see Rosie crying. She was crying now of all times, brilliant just bloody brilliant. The door opened seconds later and a lone man walked into the room with two glasses of water in hand. When he saw Rosie crying he froze unsure what to do before putting down the glasses and walking over to her.

"What's wrong sweetie?" he asked kneeling down in front of her.

"I-I-I'm sca-red and I-I-I j-just wan-ant t-to go home!" Rosie cried between sobs. Sighing, the man lifted up his hand and wiped away the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry sweetie but you can't go home, the Rising Tide still needs you and your friend but is there anything I can do?" he asked sweetly. Rosie sniffed a couple of times before looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. Right then Maria knew he was lost and would bend to her will like nearly every other god dam man on this planet.

"Well… t-these re-restraints r-eally h-hurt," she stuttered.

"I'll loosen them off a bit for you," the man smiled. The man went round behind her and loosened off the restraints. Once he was back in front of her Rosie moved her hands about in the restraints after deciding they were lose enough she easily slipped her hands out of the restraints.

"How's that sweetie?" he asked. The innocent look quickly drained from Rosie's face and replaced by the thing Maria, the other Avengers and basically anyone who knew the Starks had decided to call the Stark Smirk. They'd called it this because both Rosie and Tony had the exact same smirk when they either tricked someone into something, knew something that someone else didn't before them or were holding things against people.

"Perfect," she smirked before head-butting the man and punching him knocking him unconscious.

"You sneaky little bitch!" Maria smirked. Rosie continued the Stark Smirk before kneeling down to unbuckle the restraints around her ankles before getting up and releasing Maria.

"Let's go," she smirked before running over to the door and pulling it open. Quickly they knocked out the two guards on either side of the door before taking their guns and running off down the hall. Maria pulled in front leading the way through the building to find the entrance. They hadn't gone far when alarms started to ring throughout the building. Rosie swore under her breath they knew they'd escaped and would be coming after them right now.

"Hill!" Rosie shouted worried.

"I know!" she shouted back. The pair continued to run when booms shook the building causing the building itself to start to fall around them. Not watching where the rubble was falling Rosie tripped on some rubble sending her skidding across the floor landing on her elbow. Looking herself over to cheek everything was ok she saw the right side of her top ripped and the bottom of her jeans ripped too but with blood starting to spill out staining the denim. Wincing slightly as she moved it she just decided to get up anyway. Just as she was about to get up a wooden beam fell from the roof and landed on her leg. Rosie had to hold back a scream in pain so they wouldn't give their captors any clue to finding where they were. Biting her bottom lip in pain she tried to pull her leg out for underneath it only to cause a fire pain to shoot up her leg. Unable to get out Rosie could think of one option left.

"Hill!" she cried as loudly as she dared. Hill, who had still been running, span round to see Rosie trapped under a beam.

"I'm stuck! I can't get out!" she cried. Hill sprinted back to Rosie grunting as she lifted the beam up just enough for Rosie to pull her leg out from underneath.

"Come on I spotted the exit right round the corner," Hill muttered helping her up, "Do you think yo can walk?"

"Sure," Rosie shrugged before starting to hobble away. Hill mumbled something about it being too pathetic before shoving one of Rosie's arms around her neck and half dragging half helping her along the corridor to the door leading outside. Rosie pushed the door open once they'd reached and they both squinted as their eyes adjusted to the light. Whilst their eyes were adjusting the heard the unmistakable sounds of the safety being clicked of guns. Rosie froze as her eyes adjusted seeing at least forty men all with gun and all pointed at them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rosie gulped nervously as she stared down the barrel of forty odd guns. So far this month was really not going her way but then this was her job, to stare danger in the face pretty much 24/7. Slowly Rosie took her arm away from Hill's neck to click the safety off her own gun as Hill did the same. If they were going to go down they were going to go down fighting.

"Well this could be interesting," Rosie muttered. The words had hardly exited her mouth when the first shot was fired at them. Without thinking Hill and Rosie returned fire whilst the ground shook beneath them, whatever was causing the booms that shook the building were still going. As quickly as they could the dove for what little cover there was which happened to be a small, old wall just to the right of them. Rosie leant against the wall panting heavily. Just running to the wall with her busted ankle one hurt like hell and two took a lot out of her. Putting all the energy she had left into it she kept popping up above the wall to shoot at the men. It carried on like this for a couple of minutes until they're was a scream of pain behind her. Frantically she looked over to see Hill collapsed to the ground shot on the right side of her chest. Growling she took the ruined hoodie that she was wearing off and pressed it to the bullet hole before taking Hill's gun and placing it beside her. Slowly she started to give up hope as the sound of guns started to stop and was replaced with the sound of feet. Gritting her teeth Rosie took Hill's shaky hand and placed it over the hoodie before picking up the two guns. Rosie glared at the first man to come round the wall before lifting her gun and was about to pull the trigger when a shot hit him that wasn't fired from her gun. Shocked she watched the man fall to the ground dead wondering who had fired the shot.

Her question was answered seconds later by two people in black rushing past them firing at the men who fell like flies in their shock. It took a moment for Rosie to register who it was but when she did she could only stare at their backs in shock. She tried to shout for them but it only came out as a croaky whisper. Shaking her head she knelt back down to Hill, who was fighting to stay conscious, before putting more pressure on the hoodie and focused on keeping her alive. Seconds later someone was kneeling down beside her urging her to move away from Hill. Rosie eventually nodded and moved away allowing the person to pick Hill up. Another person knelt down beside her and started to talk but the words didn't register she was still too focused on keeping Hill alive.

"AGENT STARK!" they cried. That caught Rosie attention and she snapped up to see Agent Grant Ward shaking her shoulders which she didn't even know he'd been doing.

"Ward!" she gasped. Ward just rolled his eyes.

"We need to go, _now_. The Bus isn't far away from here," he told her as he helped her up, "Can you walk?"

"Em not really I think I might have broken my ankle," she shrugged. Before she even knew what was happening Ward had picked her up and ran away carrying her bridle style.

Just like Ward had said the Bus wasn't that far away as they arrived on it minutes later. In front of them May was running up the cargo hold with Hill in her arms who was directed somewhere by Fitzsimmons. Ward raced up the cargo door before putting Rosie down, after she shouted at him to, so he could close the cargo door. Rosie grunted a thank you before hobbling up the stair only to bump into Coulson who helped her the rest of the way.

"Are you ok?" he asked once she was sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah I think so," she nodded.

"What about Hill?" he asked.

"She got shot in the chest… will Fitzsimmons be able to help her?" she bit her bottom lip nervously. Coulson smiled weakly doing his best to put on a brave face as he sat down beside her.

"They'll do their best. Now let's see about this ankle of yours." Coulson forced her to turn so her ankle was lying on his lap.

For the next half hour they stayed alone in the living quarters of the Bus. Ward had joined them about five minutes after they had taken off and started the long flight back to New York. Together Ward and Coulson decided she'd only sprained her ankle and once they'd decided that they started to argue on how best to treat it. Rosie sat their smirking eventually agreeing with Ward when they'd asked her. With Rosie's decision made Coulson got up, muttering under his breath about how that wasn't the best way, and went to find a crutch for her whilst the pair high-fived behind him causing him to glare at them over his shoulder. By the time Coulson had come back with the crutch the pair had lost all interest and were watching the TV. Still muttering under his breath Coulson got some ice cubes out the freezer, put them in a cloth and then chucking both the cloth and the crutch at Ward. Ward only just caught it before he put the ice on Rosie's ankle and watching Coulson walk up to his office.

Both Ward and Rosie spent the next half an hour channel surfing and quizzing each other on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s rules (Ward's idea not hers apparently because she was pretty much immobile she should patch up on the rules). Sighing Rosie answered the tenth question Ward had fired at her before asking him her own. Ward had opened his mouth to open the question when the door flew open. Rosie looked over her shoulder to see Fitzsimmons bouncing into the room chatting away happily.

"Hey guys. How's Hill?" she asked turning to a more suitable angle.

"She's going to be ok," Fitz nodded, "We managed to stabilise her and-"

"Ward! Look at the blood on her face! You should have cleaned that up!" Simmons's cried breaking off Fitz mid-sentence. Ward just shrugged before taking a sip of the glass of water he'd gotten himself. Simmons's rolled her eyes before muttering about how useless men were.

"Hey!" Fitz cried defensively. Simmons looked over her shoulder at him before smiling sweetly.

"Oh not you, just Ward you would have thought being an Agent he would have thought to clean that up," she smiled pulling something's out a drawer before walking back over to Rosie to clean her up. Rosie opened her mouth to tell Simmons about her burn but she hushed her before Rosie even had a chance. She tried again but once again Simmons hushed her and moved her head to start cleaning the dried blood running down the left side of her face. Deciding just to let Simmons find out for herself she crossed her arms and used her good foot to knick the remote off of Ward. Smirking away happily at Ward's disapproval she changed it to some random quiz that was on and soon they all started to shout answers at the TV. It was then Rosie noticed that she hadn't seen one member of the team at all. She'd seen them all apart from Skye… there was no sign of her at all. Narrowing her eyes she looked over to where the bunks were to see if she could see any sign of Skye over there but there was none. Confused she opened her mouth to ask where their team member was but a squeak echoed around the plane that defiantly didn't come out of her mouth.

"Your face! It's burnt! When did this happen?!" Simmons cried in shock. This caught Ward and Fitz attention and they quickly jumped up to see her face.

"Oh that looks bad! That must be third degree burns!" Fitz grimaced.

"Yeah third degree burns it happened when the Helicarrier was attacked. Talking about the attack on the Helicarrier Hill and I figured out who it was before we escaped," Rosie looked at them all. At the mention of the attack on the Helicarrier they all froze and their faces fell.

"We know two…" Simmons whispered weakly. Rosie narrowed her eyes what did they know that she didn't? As far as she was concerned the Rising Tide bombing the Helicarrier was nothing to cause them to act like they are now after all they deal with groups like Rising Tide on a daily basis it shouldn't mean anything.

"Guys… what's wrong?" she asked wearily. There was a couple of minutes silence during which they refused to look at each other, all of them staring holes in the floor.

"It was Skye…" Fitz finally whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rosie sat there in shock. Skye?! Skye launched the attack on the Helicarrier?! No! Impossible! She wouldn't! Yes she had the skills but she wouldn't do it, not now. Surely her being a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent she wouldn't do this to them, her family. This was just ridiculous Skye would never do any such thing! Then realisation hit her. All those months ago, when she'd joined the team on the Bus for the week, when they were celebrating and watching that Tesseract related weapon being blasted off into space Rosie had noticed Skye acting weird with her phone in hand but she'd thought nothing off it. Was it possible that she'd been planning the attack even back then? Was that why she'd joined the team to be able to attack the Helicarrier? She wouldn't… would she?

"Skye?" Rosie managed to force the word out, "Wha-what? How?"

"She used her position at S.H.I.E.L.D. to get information out to the Rising Tide who with the aid of Skye attacked the Helicarrier and then tried to get you. All the information they gathered points to her. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s compromised and their taking no chances," Ward whispered.

"What do you mean no chances? How badly are we compromised?" Rosie pressed him for answers.

"The worse we have ever been S.H.I.E.L.D. is basically in shut down with only Director Fury and Assistant Director Hill meant to be getting information but now only Fury. It will take months for S.H.I.E.L.D. to get back to the level of security they had," Ward carried on.

"What do you mean they had? What's happened to you guys?" Rosie asked dreading the answer.

"We've been suspended from S.H.I.E.L.D. in suspected connection to the attack on the Helicarrier meaning were not even allowed to stay in S.H.I.E.L.D. quarters," Simmons whispered eyes down cast.

"WHAT?! That's absurd! There's no way you would launch the attack on the Helicarrier that's bull shit!" Rosie cried.

"Try telling Fury that," Fitz muttered angrily.

"I dam will!" Rosie hissed. The group fell into silence all thinking about Skye's betrayal. Rosie was still having trouble believing it but all the information shows her as the culprit. Deciding she wanted some space she grabbed the crutch and headed down the stairs to the lab and cargo hold. After struggling down two steps she just gave up, hopped onto the banister, put the crutch on her lap and slid down landing not very gracefully on the floor. Sighing she hobbled past the lab only to see Hill hooked up to numerous machines and lying on the table in the middle of the lab before hopping into Lola. Chucking the crutch in the back seat she just stared into the lab watching the monitors. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Coulson come down the stairs freezing when he saw here sitting in Lola. Rolling her eyes Rosie looked over to him properly.

"Get over it Coulson, I touched Lola," she rolled her eyes. Coulson just shook his head before joining her in the car. They sat there in silence watching Hill's monitors carefully. After a couple of minutes Coulson turned to Rosie knowing exactly what she was thinking as it was job to know.

"She's going to be ok you know that don't you?" he asked trying to reassure her. Rosie sighed before looking down to the floor. Coulson reached over and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I know it's just…" she trailed off.

"But you're still worried for her," Coulson started grabbing her attention, "I know Rosie that's just the kind of person you are but listen to me when I saw this, she will be ok," he told her. Rosie smiled weakly at him not sure what to say before looking up the door they'd both come through. There was only question now left in her mind.

"So what happens now?" she asked. Inside she was almost scared to hear the answer but she needed to know. The team, including Skye, had become her friends whenever they saw each other they always chatted for ages, catching up on recent S.H.I.E.L.D. business and the normal things for people with lives like theirs. So what is going to happen to them she's extremely worried about maybe that's why she's struggling to come to terms with what Skye has done. It just doesn't seem like she'd betray them like this, like she has.

"Well Skye will have her own separate trials and interrogations to see if the team was involved or not. Until then the whole team is suspended and to be kept away from anything S.H.I.E.L.D. related including myself and Skye is being held in the cells on the Helicarrier meaning this team has been split up. If they are found to have connections to the attack then they'll be sent to one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. prisons and it's likely they'll never see the light of day again because as you know treason pays the highest price besides death," he explained. Rosie just shook her head, that can't happen to them they don't deserve this! She has to prove there is no connection but with S.H.I.E.L.D. in lock down it will be harder than ever.

Two days later they landed at the S.H.I.E.L.D. base outside of New York. Immediately Hill was rushed into the medical wing and the Bus was taken away from them. The team, including Coulson, were then shown out of the compound but Rosie was told to stay and fill in some details about what had happened to which Rosie's reply was 'No fucking way you assholes tell Fury I won't give the finest detail about what happened or work until these guys get their jobs back!' before storming out (well as best as she could). Once they were out of the compound they all went off in separate directions apart from Rosie and Fitzsimmons who remained standing on the pavement outside the compound. Rosie stared at the two scientists confused, shouldn't they be going to their apartments or something? Know she thinks about it how is she going to get home? She doesn't have her phone as Hill took it and she can't go back into S.H.I.E.L.D. after what she'd just shouted.

"So where are you two heading?" she asked as they all started to walk to nowhere.

"We don't know," Simmons shrugged.

"The only place we had was in S.H.I.E.L.D.," Fitz shook his head, "I told you we should have gotten an apartment!"

"Well I didn't think this would have happened!" Simmons cried defensively. Rosie watched the two as they continued to argue like little kids a smirk pulling on her lips.

"So you don't have a place to stay?" she confirmed to which the pair shook their heads, "You can stay with me in Avengers Tower after all we have plenty of room and I'm sure everyone else won't mind." After some private talking the pair agreed and Rosie borrowed Simmons's phone to phone the tower after all they were going to need a lift. It was unbelievable to think that out of the three of them they had no way to get back she couldn't even call her Iron Woman suit! The only way she can call it is through her phone or a pair of silver bracelets she has. Eventually the endless ringing stopped and J.A.R.V.I.S.'s robotic voice came through.

"Avengers Tower, how can I assist you?" he asked.

"Enter code : IronAdder43529675384," she ordered.

"Pleasure to have you back Miss Stark how can I help you?"

"Patch me through to the Stark floor." J.A.R.V.I.S. complied and then there was more ringing. This is why she hardly ever called the tower, too much bloody ringing it drives her crazy! After a couple of minutes the ringing ended and Pepper's voice came through.

"Hello?"

"Hey Pep, it's me BEFORE YOU SHOUT," she quickly cut her off, "there's time to explain later but right now I have two things to ask. Thing one is Tony there?"

"Yep I'm here Lill' Red," Tony told her before she got out thing two.

"Right good and thing two, please can Agent Fitz and Agent Simmons stay over long story short, which I promise I will explain later, they have nowhere to stay and I said they could stay with us. All we need to do is give them the guest floor and a lab and they're sorted!" Rosie told them.

"Sure thing," Tony cut Pepper off who was about to argue, "Need anything else?"

"Yeah Tony can you pick us up from the S.H.I.E.L.D. base outside of New York?" she asked. Tony agreed and went to get in the car. With that she hung up before handing the phone back to Simmons and telling them they could stay. Both of them thanked her before starting to freak out that they would be staying with _the_ Avengers. Rosie rolled her eyes immediately starting to regret her decision to offer them a floor, if they were going to be like this and most likely worse it'll drive all of them crazy. Oh god Bruce better not Hulk out that would be disastrous! Yes they've got the Hulk semi-trained but still!

Around an hour later, don't ask her how Tony has _crazy_ driving skills, one of their cars came speeding into view eventually grinding to a halt in front of them. Beside her Simmons squealed in excitement causing Rosie to regret her decision even more than she already was. Soon after Tony got out the car and looked at her up and down through his sunglasses.

"Pepper's going to have a fit when he sees you," he laughed looking at her crutch. Rosie just shrugged, she'd caused her worse. With that said Tony walked over to her and hugged her.

"Glad to see your home in one piece well mostly what happened to your face?" he whispered in her ear.

"Third degree burns happened, third degree burns." Rosie grumbled. Tony scoffed before turning to face Fitz and Simmons who were trying their best not to freak out. Seeing this Tony did his best to keep a smirk of his face but was failing miserably.

"So who's Fitz and who's Simmons?" he asked. The pair couldn't even get their own names out they were that excited. Rosie laughed before hobbling over.

"This is Leo Fitz and this is Jemma Simmons they're scientists on Coulson's team," she explained pointing them out in turn. The both did their best to wave a hello to Tony but they could hardly do that. When Tony held out his hand for them to shake they took it but wouldn't move their hands making Tony do it all including yanking his hand out but he was used to it all, they both were. Eventually they all climbed into the car (after both Fitz and Simmons got photos with Tony) and were on their way back to Avengers Tower.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next few days went past in a blur. As you would suspect Fitzsimmons spent much of their time freaking out about staying in Avengers Tower and spent much of their time whispering to each other when an Avenger, apart from Rosie as they were used to her, walked into the room or asking for autographs and photos. All the Avengers took it in their stride none the less agreeing to each photo and autograph. Deep down though they were starting to worry, they hardly knew the two scientists yet they knew they didn't aid the attack on the Helicarrier they were just too _innocent_. Tony, Rosie, Natasha and Clint spent most of their days, when they weren't training, trying to dig up any information they could about the attack to clear the teams names. That was the thing though, there was nothing to prove the team were involved or not all the information just pointed to Skye. All her search history was spent looking at the list of prisoners on the Helicarrier, its security systems, list of weapons on board, list of Agents, recent missions, more security systems etc. Every time she thought of it her blood starter to boil but there was one tiny part at the back of her brain that was screaming something wasn't right, that she's seen something like this before. Despite that she ignored it and pushed it out of her mind.

It was Rosie's fourteenth day back in the tower and already her sprained ankle was starting to drive her crazy. She'd gone to school after three days but then refused to go back. Without Yuki she was by herself, she missed the crazy mutant but the main thing the looks people gave her. Nearly every minute of that day people stared at her burnt face whispering about her constantly, she just couldn't take it. She'd been through enough. As it happened when she got back that day she went straight up to the Stark floor and as soon as she saw Pepper she just broke down crying. Seeing her Pepper had let her stay off until they could get her plastic surgery but the thought of plastic surgery honestly scared her. No one else saw it apart from Fitzsimmons eventually Simmons had asked her and she'd caved. After that the pair pretty much lived in the lab they'd been given not telling anyone what they were doing.

On top of all that she was once again getting recurring nightmare. They were all the same, a silver arm, a flash of a knife, a red star, watching through a tiny slit before a woman's blood curdling scream. After a couple of days she'd just given up sleeping and relied on coffee to get her through the day. She knew it was happening all over again, the nightmares with Loki which turned out he was only trying to get her attention but this time she wasn't going to tell this was one thing she had to keep to herself. Everyone has secrets right?

After ten weeks Rosie was pretty much living on the Helicarrier. Now without her crutch Rosie could leave the tower whenever she pleased even though Pepper tried to stop her. When she came back it was like Pepper had tried to wrap her in bubble wrap but they both knew she was a Stark and wouldn't want to stay safe, she wasn't Tony's daughter for nothing. So when no one had seen Rosie for three days Natasha knew exactly where to look.

Charging along the empty Helicarrier corridors she headed to the office she shared with Clint and Rosie. There was no doubt in Natasha's mind that that was where Rosie would be since she had been there nearly every night this week. If she had to Natasha would stay on this Helicarrier until Rosie came off with her. Pepper had asked her to get Rosie and get Rosie she would. Without knocking she opened the office door to see Rosie hunched over a laptop with her desk light on that barley lit the room. Sighing Natasha slipped in and closed the door.

"You know avoiding us won't make everything better," Natasha sighed.

"You can talk," Rosie hissed. Natasha moved over to the desk before hopping onto it.

"Whatever it is Ro you need to talk to someone if this is what made you faint when you saw Winter you have to tell someone. Ignoring the problem won't make it any better" Natasha growled. Rosie gave a short laugh. Ironic, coming from her what has she been doing for however many months with Clint? Ever since that dare she'd been trying her best to ignore him only talking to him when they really have to. Not to mention she admitted to Rosie that she loves Clint, which is an odd thing to admit to 14 then 13 year old but it just shows how good their relationship is, but hasn't done a thing about it. Everyone's noticed how their red headed assassin is ignoring the Hawk but only Rosie has noticed how he's reacting. With every day he seems to gets angry, grumpier, more closed off all together just less and less Clint each day and if Natasha doesn't sort this out soon Rosie fears he's going to blow his top.

"Oh how ironic! Why don't _you_ face _your_ problems head on hm? Ever since the dares you've been avoiding Clint like the plague! You love him Tasha and he clearly does to! He pretty much dumped Odetta for you!" she cried throwing her arms about manically. Oh great now she's thinking about Odetta, the little bitch. Natasha just glared at Rosie before getting up and walking to the door. She'd opened it when she turned over her shoulder to speak to her over her shoulder.

"Flying hours up. you know where my room is. If you're not there in an hour I'll come back her and drag your ass there," she hissed. With that said Natasha stormed out the room slamming the door behind her. There wasn't actual flying hours as such on the Helicarrier but it got to the point where pilots just refused to fly unless it was an urgent mission or someone desperately needed to get off the Helicarrier and they couldn't wait till morning. Pilots just refused to fly after 11:30pm and before 3:30am which is fair enough. Wait. Head on. That's brilliant! Why didn't she think of that before?! That was how to get information out of Skye! Tackle the problem head on, aka going to see her and using guilt factor to get the information out of her! That's bloody brilliant.

Jumping up from her seat Rosie grabbed her security key and bolted out the door. Thankfully the corridors were basically empty because if they weren't it would have taken her twice as long and there would have been a hell of a lot more swearing directed at her.

Rosie arrived at the cells five minutes later. Flashing her security card to the Agents she walked past cell after cell looking for the one with Skye's name on it. She came across her cell at the very end of the corridor. Peering through the one way glass she looked at Skye who was sitting on the bed hunched over and hugging herself. Sighing Rosie turned so only her right side was visible before pressing a couple of things on the control panel next to her making the glass so Skye could see her and they could both her each other. Rosie leant against the window lazily watching Skye as she shook and listened to the faint whimpers Skye was creating.

"Why'd you do it Skye? Why would you betray us like that after we took you in, I thought we were friends Skye, I thought we were friends," Rosie asked coldly. Skye jumped at her voice before looking round the cell for the source before her eyes landed on Rosie at the window. As soon as she saw her she jumped up and ran to the window.

"Rosie! Is everyone ok? Are they all right? What happened? I don't know what's going on!" Skye cried. Rosie ignored her desperate cries and just folded her arms.

"Why did you give the Rising Tide the information the Helicarrier Skye? I just don't understand it," Rosie shook her head. Skye just stared at her shocked before putting her hands on the glass.

"I didn't! I swear on my life I didn't! You have to believe me!" she cried desperately.

"You attacked the Helicarrier and now 57 Agents are dead with around a 100 injured!" at this point Rosie turned straight on so Skye could see her face. Seeing the burns covering the left side of her face, Skye stumbled backwards hand over her mouth in shock both from the burns and the number dead. She couldn't believe it. 57 Agents killed in the attack… thank god the team weren't on the Helicarrier at the time instead they were on the Bus. That could have been them…

"What happened to your face? What happened to the team?" Skye asked.

"My face, burnt in an explosion. Your team, that's harder to explain. At the moment they are all suspended in suspicion to aiding the attack on the Helicarrier. If no evidence can be found to prove their innocence by the time your trial comes they'll be trailed themselves and most likely be sent to the same S.H.I.E.L.D. jail as you. Hu, I guess that wasn't so hard," Rosie growled, "Poor Fitzsimmons…. They wouldn't last then minutes in prison and it's all your fault Skye."

"What?! No! I swear on my life that they didn't aid the attack on the Helicarrier! I would have known! Please just clear their names they had nothing to do with this! I didn't do it either I promise you have to believe me! I've been framed Rosie! I've been framed and so have they!" Skye screamed. Rosie just shook her head before leaning over to the panel and turning off the sound before once again making the glass one way. She watched Skye for a while as she banged on the glass mouthing something she couldn't make out. Eventually she took the surveillance disk from the cell and held it tight before walking up to Fury's office.

When she reached it she didn't bother to knock and just stormed in. The door flew open causing Fury's head to snap up. Without a word Rosie strolled over to him and slapped the disk on his desk.

"There's you evidence." she hissed before turning and storming out the office. Fury stared after her confused before picking up the disk. Carefully he studied it before placing it in the computer. He watched the scene that had unfolded in the cell only minutes before over and over again until the sun was starting to rise.

Around one in the morning Natasha was woken by a scream beside her. Grabbing the knife from under her pillow she turned to the source of the noise only to see Rosie sitting straight up and panting for air and tears rolling down her cheeks. Rosie had arrived in her room about an hour after she'd seen her. The pair hadn't spoken instead they just went to sleep with their backs facing each other. Dumping the knife Natasha turned and pulled Rosie into a hug whilst stroking her hair trying to calm her. Natasha never had much of a mothering instinct but with Rosie it just kind of came out. Rosie cried into Natasha's shoulder, who waited until she'd stopped to question her. Pulling away Natasha started to wipe the tears away before speaking.

"What was all that about?" she asked. Rosie just shook her head and making a sound of protest. Natasha narrowed her eyes she was going to get this out of her whatever it was.

"Rosie…" she growled. Once again Rosie shook her head still making sounds of protests but this time she tried to pull out of Natasha's grip. Natasha carried on holding her arms not letting the 14 year old go.

"Rosie whatever you say stays between us," Natasha tried to persuade her. Rosie stopped squirming to glare at her deciding wither to trust her or not.

"Promise?" she pouted.

"Promise," Natasha rolled her eyes.

"And you'll speak to Clint?" she bargained.

"What?! Erg fine I'll speak to Clint," Natasha grumbled. Rosie nodded and Natasha dropped her hands. Letting out a sigh Rosie looked to the bed underneath her letting her hair cover her face.

"It happened when I was about 6…"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Six year old Rosie sat on the carpet playing with her toys on the floor. Behind her "Mama" sat reading a book watching her happily. She'd been adopted over a year ago and was now living in Hilltown, Northern Ireland. Still happily playing with her toys Rosie was only interrupted by the sounds of gun fire. Worried she looked up to her Mama behind her._

_"Mama what was that?" she asked with big eyes. Mama's eyes widened before getting up as quickly as she could and going to pick up Rosie. Rosie looked around confused as she let Mama place her in a cupboard. _

_"Mama what's happening?" she asked tears in her eyes. Mama bent down so she was at eye level with the young girl._

_"I need you to stay in here sweetheart and be very, very quiet. Don't come out until I tell you to ok and remember be very quiet," she whispered, "I love you sweetheart."_

_"I love you too Mama," Rosie smiled thinking it was all a game. Mama closed the cupboard doors not realising she'd left it open the tiniest crack. Rosie peered through the gap and watched as Mama grabbed a gun. Seconds later there was a crash before a man appeared. The man had shoulder length black hair that was very matted and most of all a sliver arm with a red star painted onto it. Rosie watched intently as the man approached Mama who was pointing the gun at him. _

_"Where is she Agent Ross? Where is the girl?" the man hissed. _

_"I don't know what you're on about Winter unless you haven't heard I'm living here alone, I'm retired. My last run in with you made me unfit to work so you can go back to that hell hole you call Russia," Mama hissed._

_"Don't lie to me Ross. You and I both know you wouldn't give up this easily and I have my sources which all say Rosie Stark is in this house with you," Winter hissed._

_"I know no one of the name! Now get out of my house!" Mama hissed back. Winter laughed at her before lifting up her own gun pointing at Mama's chest. Mama moved backwards but still held strong. She would protect Rosie with her life not just because she had to because she wants too._

_"I know she's here and I will find her without you in the way," he spat. Without hesitating he fired the gun. Mama screamed in pain before collapsing to the ground blood staining the cream carpet. As much as Rosie wanted to scream for her Mama she didn't. Mama had told her to stay quiet and she would stay quiet but she wouldn't stay here. As soon as the man was gone she stumbled through to the kitchen. She'd hardly been in there for long when the man came into the room. Rosie looked up at him wide eyed terrified to the bone. Not knowing what was controlling her she climbed onto the work surface and grabbed the kitchen knife. She didn't know that a knife could hurt, let alone kill she just knew it was the first thing she could get her hands on to chuck at the man. _

_"You hurt Mama!" she wailed. The man looked down at her unable to move. He stared at her seemingly at war with himself over what to do. When the sound of sirens coming closer came into earshot the man went to grab Rosie but with one last look at her he stopped before turning and running away. Rosie dropped the knife before running over to where Mama lay on the floor._

_"Mama! Mama!" she cried before plopping down beside her, "The man's gone! I scared him away Mama!" Mama turned to look at her weakly trying to put on a brave face. She could hear the sirens but she knew she wouldn't last that long._

_"Well done sweetheart, you're a very brave girl. Promise me you'll stay brave sweetheart," she whispered._

_"I promise Mama, can we go to the beach tomorrow?" she asked a big smile on her face. Mama smiled up at her struggling to keep her eyes open._

_"Sure thing sweetheart, we'll go to the beach tomorrow just as long as it doesn't rain," she whispered before her eyes slid closed. Thinking her Mama had just gone to sleep she rested her head on her Mama's chest not realising her hair was getting soaked in her blood._

_Minutes later the front door was kicked in and numerous police and men in suits swarmed into the room behind all of them a man with an eye patch and black trench coat. When he saw Mama's body with Rosie resting it on top of it her clenched his fists before turning and looking away. _

_"Who are you?" Rosie's weak voice asked drawing his attention back to her. The man walked over to her picking the six year old Rosie up so the men could start their work. Rosie looked over his shoulder as her carried her out the house._

_"I'm Nick," Nick told her._

_"Where are we going? Is Mama coming?" she asked._

_"We're going back to Edinburgh Rosie but Mama isn't coming. Mama has to stay here Rosie," Nick explained. Rosie nodded before yawning and falling asleep against his shoulder._

Rosie felt the tears burning in her eyes as she told Natasha everything. Natasha watched as Rosie explained everything. No wonder she fainted when she saw Winter, lashed out at him when they took down the Red Room base. Reaching over Natasha placed a hand on the young girls shoulder supportively.

"After that Fury took me back to the orphanage and as soon as I realised what had actually happened I instantly grew up I was the first to but the rest soon followed. When I came here I did some research and I found out Mama was called Laura Ross, she was put out of field work after a run in with the Winter Soldier but she didn't want a desk job so when Fury found out about me he asked some Agents if they wanted to be my S.H.I.E.L.D. guardian and she took the chance. She moved away from her family to protect me and ended up dead because of me… That's why I act like I do around Winter… he wrecked what could have been my only chance at happiness and I can never forgive him for that," Rosie looked down at the bed sheet. Natasha sighed before pulling her in for a hug. During which Rosie started to cry into her top. She never told anyone that, not even her 'family' from the orphanage knew the whole truth. Yes they knew it didn't end well and she came back but that was it. After a while Rosie pulled away drying her eyes before looking up at Natasha.

"Now I get my end of the deal you have to keep yours," Rosie grinned. Natasha groaned before rolling her eyes. Just as she thought she was getting away with it.

The next day Rosie was walking down to the entrance hall of Avengers Tower to pick up a package sent to her from Utopia. Rosie sighed for it before resting it on her hip before calling for the lift. The doors slid open and she was about to step in when someone charged out. Rosie looked up only to see Clint charging out with two suitcases in hand.

"Clint? Where are you going?" Rosie asked eyebrow raised. Clint stormed past her and towards the door. Confused and slightly worried Rosie placed the package on the floor before racing after him. When she caught up with him he was half way down the street.

"Clint! What's going on!" she called after him.

"I quit Stark! I can't deal with this anymore! I've had enough!" he cried. his cries started to draw attention of anyone walking past. Both Clint and Rosie took no notice of them and continued to stare at each other.  
"What are you on about Clint? Where is this coming from?" she asked eyebrow raised. Clint just laughed before putting his suitcases down.

"Where is this coming from? Surely you must have noticed because you're the one she runs to the most! What am I meant to do when my best friend won't even talk to me let alone look at me because of some stupid kiss months ago!" Clint cried. Rosie groaned. From now on the Avengers are never, ever playing dares again. this is what happens when you give Tony alcohol and a game of dares the effects carry on for months later! Well he still has his unicorn, pink, rainbow, sparkly suits so it's almost even.

"Clint, don't quit over this. Just talk to her!" Rosie cried.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN TRYING TO DO?!" Clint cried. If there was someone who wasn't watching their argument they were now.

"I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TALK TO HER BUT MY BEST FRIEND WON'T EVEN LOOK AT ME! I've had enough of this! I quit Stark." he growled picking up his suitcase. With his suitcases in hand Clint turned and walked away the crowd parting for him.

"YOU'RE NOT BLOODY SERIOUS ARE YOU?! YOU'RE QUITTING OVER THIS? AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH YOU QUIT OVER THIS? YOU BLOODY WIMP!" Rosie cried after him. Once Clint was gone from sight it only took a second for her to react. As fast as she could she turned on her heals and sprinted back to the tower screaming at people to get out the way. All the people who watched the argument moved without being told but people behind that needed to be told. When she reached the tower she took the lift to the main floor where the other Avengers were. Bursting through the lift doors everyone looked up at her as she started to scream at them.

"CLINT'S QUIT! CLINT'S QUIT!" she screamed, "He quit because of the kiss and oh my god TashayouhavetosortthisoutbutIhavenoideawherehe'sgoing," Rosie talked as fast as she could, "and oh you're going…"

"I know where he's going," Natasha shouted over her shoulder.

"What are you going to say?" Steve asked.

"I'm going to tell him!" Natasha shouted as the doors to the lift closed. Rosie squealed before jumping up and down. About god dam time! She better get there in time! Oh my god it's like some crappy romance film! The other Avengers started to ask what she was going to say but Rosie took no notice of them. She just ignored them shouting at J.A.R.V.I.S. to give her, her suit before running out onto the balcony. As soon as her suit was on she flew into the air before scanning the street below for Natasha. she easily spotted her and as soon as she did she dove down and lifted her up off the street. Natasha started to scream in protest not realising what was happening.

"Clam it Nat! I'm getting you to him ok where do you need me to go?!" Rosie cried. Natasha quickly gave Rosie where she thought Clint would be and as soon as she had it Rosie flew off towards it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Rosie landed on the balcony of an old apartment block. Asking Natasha if she'd got the right one Natasha nodded in reply only then did Rosie let go of her top. Without knocking Natasha stormed in with Rosie not far behind her still in her Iron Woman suit. Rosie flipped her faceplate up and watched as Natasha stormed over to Clint who was standing in the middle of the room. When Natasha reached him she put her hands on his shoulders and shook him roughly.

"What the hell are you doing Barton?! What the fuck do you mean you quit?! After all the shit the Avengers have been through you quit now! What the fuck!?" she cried. Clint scoffed before yanking his shoulders out of her grip. Natasha glared at him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh so now you talk to me!" he hissed. Natasha continued to glare at him.

"What's gotten into you Clint?" she whispered starting to calm down slightly. Hearing this Clint rolled his eyes and glared back at Natasha. What had gotten into him? She really didn't know what she'd been doing to him had she? She had been doing her best to ignore him for months and it was starting to tare him apart from the inside. She was his best friend, the woman he loved and she wouldn't even look at him. Worst of all he didn't even know what he'd done because one he just didn't know and he couldn't even ask her!

"Me? What's gotten into me? What about you _Romanoff_?" he hissed the name. Natasha stumbled backwards like she'd been shot. Clint using her last name stung. He hadn't used it unless it was mission related for years. The last time he had was a couple of months after he brought her in.

"Clint talk to me, please," she whispered putting her hand on his arm. She needed to tell him how she felt but first he needed to talk to her.

Clint sighed before looking at her and completely melting under her gaze as he so often did. Rosie managed to pick up something that sounded like 'screw it' before he leant forward and kissed Natasha full on the lips. Rosie's mouth dropped as she watched the pair in front of them. She did _not_ see that coming! Natasha froze not reacting at all making Clint think she didn't think about him that way. When Clint pulled away he let out a small sigh and looked at Natasha who was frozen to the spot unsure what to do. With that done Clint picked but a bag on the couch before walking past Rosie who's mouth was still hanging and not making an attempt to stop him.

After about five minutes neither girls had said a word let alone moved. Thinking five minutes was enough Rosie (after Rosie herself had recovered) walked over to Natasha. Shaking Natasha out of her daze Natasha eventually turned to look at her still shocked to the core.

"What do you want to do?" Rosie asked struggling to find her voice. Natasha looked at Rosie who stood in her suit before looking round the small apartment. After a minute Natasha looked back to Rosie knowing what she wanted to do. Her head hadn't completely caught up with it but enough of it had to know where she wanted to go.

"Get me to the Helicarrier, _now_." Natasha ordered. Hearing this Rosie smiled widely before flipping her mask down without any objections. This was defiantly (their messed up version) of a cheesy romance film. Once they were outside on the small balcony Natasha wrapped her arms around Rosie's neck and as soon as she was holding on tight enough Rosie took off.

Rosie found the Helicarrier not long after and landed on the flight deck with a thud. As soon as their feet touched the ground Natasha was running to the door. Rosie quickly took off her suit, picked up the briefcase and ran after Natasha. Agents parted for them as they raced towards Fury's office. Since Coulson still didn't have his job back they were once again taking missions from Fury. They were nearly there when they saw Hill walking towards them. As soon as Hill saw them she did her best to supress a groan before going to walk the other way, she was not in the mood for this – whatever _this_ was. Natasha stopped Hill and pulled her aside.

"Hill! Have you seen Clint!" Natasha cried. Hill just rolled her eyes she really wasn't in the mood for these three today. She'd already had to deal with a stropping Clint and now those two. Fury better hurry up and give Coulson his job back because being a handler was really not her thing.

"Yeah he requested a three week mission. His flight's about to leave if you want you might just be able to ca-" Hill didn't have enough time to finish her sentence as they were already running off towards the flight deck. Hill just shook her head before looking back to the papers in her hand. whatever it was that had got those two so rallied up she did not want to know, it was just easier that why. Over the top of the papers she watched as Natasha screamed at Agents to move, who literally threw themselves at the wall, and Rosie ran behind her barely keeping up.

Whilst Natasha ran for the door to the flight deck Rosie ran to check with an Agent what plane Clint was on, praying her hadn't left yet. Natasha had just set foot onto the flight deck when a Quinn Jet went flying past sending her hair flying around her. Watching it as it flew past Natasha begged he wasn't on that plane. When Rosie came up beside her, still gripping the briefcase, Natasha carried on watching it as it disappeared not bothering to look at the redheaded teenaged.

"Please tell me he wasn't on that plane…" she whispered. There was a moment silence during which both Rosie and Natasha watched the plane disappear. The longer it took for Rosie to give her an answer her heart began to sink. She knew he was on that plane but she just wanted conformation.

"He's on the plane…" Rosie whispered in reply. Natasha felt her heart sink even more than it already had. She should have just told him how she felt before and now he kissed her and ran. He kissed her and ran. Who does that?! Clint Barton that's who. The bastard! Now anger started to take over and her vision turned red. Beside her Rosie just shook her head.

"You two are ridiculous. Why do you think that disappearing on a mission is the best way to solve your problems? …Oh come on Tasha where are you going?!" Rosie shouted. Behind her Natasha was charging inside. Rolling her eyes Rosie ran after her only to see her heading to the gym.

Deciding it would be best to leave her alone with some punching bags for a couple of hours she pulled out her phone and called the tower. She explained the whole situation before hanging up only to see Fitzsimmons running towards her. a smile grew on her face as she saw the two scientists rush towards her. The group greeted each other and fell into their usual chat. They ended up telling her that Fury had given them all their jobs back after new information came to light. Rosie smirked knowing it was the disk she'd given Fury the other day. Then the two surprised her even more by telling her they believed they'd invented some sort of cream that could heal scars, burns etc and wanted her to test it out. Even though Rosie wasn't sure she agreed after all it sounded a hell of a lot better than plastic surgery. What was the worst that could happen she'd turn into some kind of monster? Oh god what has she gotten herself into? She wouldn't turn into a monster… right? She was definably checking over that science. As much as she trusted Fitzsimmons she just needed to check it over and get someone with weapons training in the god dam lab just in case.

Delighted at Rosie's answer the pair ran off to their lab arguing with one another. Rosie stood in the corridor not sure if she should follow when she saw Ward coming the other way. She shouted on him and Ward stopped for her.

"Hey Ward! Fitzsimmons think they've made some kind of medical cream for burns and scars and crap I was wondering if you could come with just in case it goes south and I turn into a monster or something. We both know they wouldn't be able to defend themselves," Rosie laughed. Ward laughed before nodding. A monster would rip those two apart in a matter of seconds.

"Let's go kid." he nodded. Rosie smiled before following Ward to their labs. Maybe this was all working out the way it was supposed to but then again would Skye really bomb the Helicarrier?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Rosie sat on Fitzsimmons's lab table with a copy of the formula for this medical cream on her lap. Fitz, Simmons, herself and Ward were the only ones in the only ones in the lab. Ward stood at the back of the room hand close to his gun, Fitz ran around trying to get everything ready whilst arguing with Simmons and Simmons was fussing over Rosie's face whilst arguing with Fitz.

After reading over the formula for the cream for the twentieth time Rosie dropped the papers onto her lap. Everything seemed like it would work but it still looked risky. Nothing like this had ever been attempted before so what makes Fitzsimmons believe it will work? She's not saying that they're great scientists, they really are good but it just seems like it would be above their heads, everyone's heads in fact. To actually be able to repair any scar, bruise, burn etc is a huge medical advancement. However the chance that it would actually work properly is very thin whilst the chance of her turning into a monster or something is more like after all she doesn't have the best of luck.

"What'd you think?" Fitz asked her.

"The science all looks good, better than good I can't find a problem with it but it all seems a bit_… risky_," Rosie emphasised the word. Biting her bottom lip she looked up to Ward who stood at the back of the room. It was reassuring to know that if anything went wrong someone with training could get Fitzsimmons out of here.

"Well that's because no one has done it before silly," Simmons smiled. Fitz handed Simmons a small white tub which she placed down on the table next to Rosie.

"That isn't very reassuring. Have you even tested this?" Rosie asked not taking her eyes off the tub. Simmons snapped on a pair of gloves before taking a bit of the cream.

"Not exactly," Fitz muttered over her shoulder. Rosie's eyebrows shot up. They hadn't even tested it! She was about to protest when Simmons put the cream on the burn and her face started to sting like all hell. Now all that was left was to wait and pray she didn't turn into a monster.

Three hours later Rosie still sat on the table but with a bandage over the left side of her face. Swinging her legs lazily under the table Rosie couldn't help but let her mind wonder to what had made Clint finally snap. Yes he had said it had been Natasha ignoring him but it just didn't make sense. Clint was usually such a calm, patient person it came with being a sniper so whatever made him snap must have been brewing for a long time or something major had come to light that none of the others had seen. When or if she gets back to the tower before Clint's back she needs to check his floor, maybe he's left whatever it was behind.

She was soon snapped out of her thoughts by Fitzsimmons jumping up from their seats and hurrying over to her. Announcing it was time to take the bandage off and see if it had worked or she'd turned blue, which she had glared at Fitz for, they started to argue over who was taking the bandage off. After a couple of minutes of the constant bickering Ward just shoved the two scientists out the way and started to take off the bandage. Rosie couldn't help holding her breath and Ward carefully unwrapped the bandage. Once the bandage was off Simmons let out a squeak as her hands flew to her mouth. Immediately Rosie assumed the worst and looked to Fitz and Ward for anything but they both just stared at her face shocked. Gingerly Rosie lifted her hand and touched the left side of her face. Instead of her hand coming into contact with scales, fur or something of the like it felt completely normal which could only mean it worked.

"It worked! Oh my gosh it worked! Fitz it worked! We actually did it!" Simmons cried confirming Rosie's suspicions. The pair hugged before grabbing the tub and running out of the lab leaving Rosie and Ward in their wake.

"I guess that's that then," Ward grumbled, "Do you need a lift back down to the New York base?"

"Na its fine, I've still got some stuff to sort out here but thanks for the offer," Rosie smiled before sliding off the table and walking towards the door. On the way past she grabbed her briefcase before heading towards the gym. In other words "some stuff to sort out" means drag Natasha back to the tower kicking and screaming. Rosie knew she wouldn't want to leave the Helicarrier until Clint was back but Rosie would force her to come back. True she couldn't force her to come back hand to hand but the suit would work just fine. Lost in thought she nearly missed Coulson who was walking down another corridor. Rosie shouted at him before running over to him.

At the sound of his name Coulson turned round to see Rosie running over to him and his mouth dropped. Her face! It was completely normal! No burns! Nothing! That was impossible! When she reached him he could hardly say a word he was still in shock.

"You're face," he managed to choke out.

"My face," Rosie nodded smiling like a looney.

"How?" He spluttered.

"Fitz and Simmons made like a miracle cream and well it works so yeah problem solved, no side effects so far," Rosie smiled, "Quick question, do you know what gym Tasha's in?"

"Ah Hill just told me about Clint, I was just heading to her know. Going to force her to go home are you?" Coulson asked as he started to lead her away.

"You know me too well," Rosie laughed. Coulson smiled before saying it was his job before they fell into a comfortable silence.

As Rosie expected they had to use her suit to get her off the Helicarrier as she refused to go back to the tower willingly. When they arrived back at the tower and Rosie had let her go Natasha had just stormed along the landing pad, into the living room and into the lift completely ignoring everyone who was in the living room. Sighing Rosie walked towards the door allowing her suit to be taken off with every step. Once she was inside she looked round the room to see all of the towers inhabitants excluding Natasha and Clint, if he was still staying here or was being serious about quitting. Rosie explained the situation to the group again and was going to sit down on the couch when a bang came from the roof of the tower. The Avengers jumped up ready for a fight if there was one coming. Tony was about to ask J.A.R.V.I.S. to bring up the footage from the cameras on the roof when the lift pinged open. Everyone directed their attention to the lift only to see the missing Avenger walk out.

"Mello," Rosie smiled looking her best friend up and down, "Liking the new outfit." Mello laughed before looking down at her orange top that was lined with gold and ended at her elbows. Around her stomach was a blue cloth with a gold broach holding it together. On her bottom half she wore light brown, skin tight, Asgardian cloth hunting trousers with knee high brown boots. Despite the new look her hair was still the usual light brown bob and she still had her brown trench coat.

"'twas Frigga's idea not mine," the young Asgardian shrugged. Rosie walked over and hugged her friend both girls thumping each other on the back as their welcome back. Even though Mello was a hundred years older(99 to be persist) than Rosie they were still best friends, when you're fighting side by side age gaps disappear and besides she looks 15. Everyone else got up and welcomed back the Asgardian before going to sit back down.

"So what have I missed?" Mello asked. As best as they could they all filled Mello in on everything that had happened over the past couple of months when she was in Asgard getting lessons on how to use her magic to the best of her abilities. Three months on Asgard to do so was part of the deal with Odin after the battle of Manhattan that she could help protect Earth and its population. Eventually they got to the part about Clint leaving to which Mello only nodded her head slowly not commenting on the subject.

"Where's Darcy?" she asked looking around the group confused. At the mention of Darcy Steve got up mumbling something about training before disappearing out the room. Rosie groaned before pinching her forehead cursing herself for not telling Mello to not mention Darcy.

"Did I speak wrong?" Mello asked.

"No, you didn't know. Darcy left Steve a couple of weeks after you left for a British guy," Bruce shook his head. With that said the group quickly dropped the subject and fell into their own individual conversations. Rosie and Mello had fallen into a conversation about Odin trying to figure out what goddess she was meant to be, she clearly had the power but what goddess she was they didn't know since she wasn't of royal blood line it was harder to tell. Half way through the conversation Rosie finally remembered about the promise she'd made herself on the Helicarrier.

"Hey Mel I've got something I need to do and if you help me it will be done two times quicker," Rosie grabbed her arm.

"What are you asking me to do?" Mello asked a smirk pulling on her lips.

"You ready to ransack Clint's apartment for any information on why he left because I'm not convinced it was completely because of Natasha not talking to him," Rosie lowered her voice.

"Sounds like fun," Mello smiled cheekily to which Rosie returned it. Quickly the pair jumped up before running to the lift.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Tipping Clint's bedroom bin upside down Rosie began kicking through its fallen contents with her foot. Behind her Mello was chucking things out of his wardrobe looking for anything out of the ordinary. After getting frustrated about how long it was taking her she dumped her trench coat and grew out her orange jelly-like arms. On the other side of the room Rosie dumped the bin after finding nothing whilst looking for the nest place to search in the dumped they called Clint's room. Clint's room was even more of a dump than usual; half of the furniture in the room was smashed beyond recognition with the exception of the bed, wardrobe and desk all of which were broken but recognisable.

The smashed up furniture meant that Clint had really lost it at something before her left which he hopefully hadn't destroyed as well. Looking round the room for the next place to search Rosie's eyes landed on Mello with her arms out. Rolling her eyes playfully Rosie turned her back and walked to the ruined desk.

"Show off!" Rosie scoffed as she began pulling out drawers.

"You asked for my help did you not? Now we will be done quicker," Mello laughed.

"Yeah whatever," Rosie muttered. Slamming the drawer she had just searched back in its place she silently cursed the Asgardian for using her words against her. She hated it when her own words were used against her.

"Gah nothing! …Is this a slice of pizza? Oh Odin it is! 'tis mouldy too!" Mello cried in disgust minutes later. Rosie snickered at her outcry only to find the pizza in question in front of her face which was getting closer by the second. Squealing she dove to the side only to hear something crunch under foot. Thinking she had broken something else she looked down only to see a scrunched up piece of paper. Curiously Rosie bent down and picked up the scrunched up, light brown paper. Slowly she started to unwrap it so it wouldn't rip. The first thing she saw was the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo in the top left corner.

"Mel I thing I've got something!" Rosie smiled as she unwrapped part of the letter. The pair quickly sat down on the bed which within seconds gave way underneath them. Shrugging Mello urged Rosie to read the letter as being Asgardian she had a bit of trouble reading English as they used symbols so it would take her too long to try and read. Rosie nodded before starting to read the letter opening it up when she needed to.

"_Dear Agent Barton, new information, to me, has come to light over the past few days which I though you would want to know about. Now, before you chuck this letter away I want you to know this information concerns your partner Agent Romanoff. _Bingo we're onto something! _It has come to light that Agent Romanoff, over the past few years, has gone around sleeping with both male and female Agents on board the Helicarrier. Apparently she has used it as a way to get back at you, show you aren't as close as you seem, that she never or will care about you and so far it has only been an act and that she had only used you to get close to- _aww dam, he ripped it!" Rosie pouted as she unfolded the last part of the intact letter. Scowling she read over the letter again seeing it dated for yesterday, 12th February 2014. Confused Rosie glared down at the letter, there wasn't enough there to make him lose control like he did so whatever came next must have been very important. Annoyingly the odd word left on the left hand side didn't make any sense without the rest of the letter. On the plus side though at least the letter wasn't that old so they were looking at new information which if it was true, which she highly doubted, they could hopefully find out from other Agents.

"Is that not a signature?" Mello asked. Looking to wear Mello was tapping the paper she saw a scrawled signature on the bottom left hand corner just on the paper which she struggled to make out. Peering at the signature Rosie struggled to make out the name but eventually made it out as Agent Crichton which she repeated to Mello. Rosie glared at the signature. She'd seen Crichton's signature millions of times before and this one, well it looked _nothing _like the ones she'd seen before.

"This just doesn't make sense, if Crichton new something about Nat he'd say to Clint himself and that signature isn't like his!" Rosie growled pinching her forehead.

"Are you sure?" Mello asked softly.

"99.9%," Rosie nodded. Mello sighed before looking round the trashed room.

"Well why don't we sleep on it. Maybe a good night's sleep and sometime to think this over will help," Mello looked to the younger girl. Rosie nodded stretching as she stood up.

"Sounds like a plan," she groaned stretching. Stuffing the letter back into her pocket the pair headed back to the lift before going to their separate floors.

Tuesday 13th February 2014, 17:15 - Avengers Tower, New York

_"So hey Ro we just wanted to let you know that Yuki and Logan are getting along great! We would have done this another way but well… Kitty trailed off. Kitty was holding a camcorder at arm's length so she could get Hope, Rogue and herself in the picture. _

_"Logan's controllin' everythin' that comes out o' the island so people don't see stuff like what we wanna show you," Rogue finished for her. Kitty and Hope nodded in agreement at their fellow mutant's statement. _

_"So yeah just watch the videos and you'll see what we've been seeing. Oh and Stark, I want my camcorder back," Hope winked before the video ended. _

Rosie laughed at her friends before watching the other videos on the camcorder she had received from the package from Utopia the other day. Each video showed Logan and Yuki together like a normal, as mutant standards go, Father and daughter. It was reassuring to see that Yuki was settling in well and Logan had accepted her as his own even though she was half of Mystic as well. After the event months ago Rosie had felt guilty about leaving the crazy mutant in Utopia. Yes she was in good hands, the best for someone like her but she still felt extremely guilty. For months Rosie had been all Yuki had and it looked like, to Rosie anyway, she had abandoned her as soon as she could which she hadn't meant at all it was best for her to be with other mutants and her Father so it was reassuring to know everything was alright. Lost in her thoughts and the videos Rosie was snapped out by J.A.R.V.I.S. speaking to her.

"Miss Stark there is someone at the door asking for one of a Stark to see them," the AI told her. Rosie groaned before flipping the screen of the camcorder back in place. At the moment she was the only Stark in the tower as Pepper and Tony were both at Stark Industries.

"Who are they?" she asked.

"I have been asked not to say," J.A.R.V.I.S. informed her. At this Rosie narrowed her eyes she didn't like this one bit.

"Are they clean? No weapons, no drugs, no ties to supervillains, not crazed fans, nothing suspicious about them?" Rosie asked.

"No Miss, they are clean and they are not crazed fans Miss Stark," J.A.R.V.I.S. said. Rosie sighed before jumping off her bed and heading to the lift. Once inside she started to drum her figures against the metal walls of the lift trying to figure out who it could possibly be. The lift doors slid open minutes later so she stepped out into the empty entrance hall. Humming away to herself she trudged over to the door still in her school uniform from earlier today. Taking a deep breath she plastered a smile on her face before opening the door to see a man and a woman she recognised instantly causing her to freeze to the spot.

"Hello deer," the woman smiled. Rosie's eyebrows shot up before she quickly slammed the door closed in the couples face and chucked her back against them as if to stop them opening the door which they couldn't even if they tried. Oh god no this can't be happening. Her grandparents cannot be outside the tower!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Tuesday 13th February 2014, 17:35 - Stark Floor, Avengers Tower, New York

Rosie stood, arms crossed biting her bottom lip glaring at her grandparents who were now sitting on the couch. It wasn't her choice to let them into the room but they kind of forced their way into the Tower. She couldn't figure out why on Earth they were here and more importantly why they had bags. Her grandparents glared at her as she stood glaring at them in a day dream.

"Well?" her grandma asked. Rosie snapped out of her daydream before staring at them confused. Her grandpa just sighed before shaking his head whilst her grandma glared even more at me.

"I want a cup of tea," she hissed venomously.

"Mh right," Rosie turned on her heels to make the requested tea. Once again the room fell into the most uncomfortable silence Rosie had ever experienced as she made the tea. The whole time she was making it only one thought ran riot through her mind, _they have bags, why the fuck do they have bags?! _ As soon as the tea was made she sloppily handed it to her Grandmother not caring if any landed on the hag's dress after the way she treated her, Tony and Pepper when they last saw them some tea on her dress was the least she deserved. Unfortunately none of the tea spilt leaving her Grandmother to snatch the cup out her hands with her red demon claws scratching Rosie's hand without thanks. Growling Rosie moved away from her Grandparents to sit in the armchair at the other side of the room.

"J.A.R.V.I.S.?" Rosie called.

"Yes Miss Stark?" the AI asked. At the sound of J.A.R.V.I.S.'s voice Rosie's Grandparents jumped causing her Grandmother to spill the tea with a squeal. Rosie didn't even attempt to hold back her snicker earning a glare from both her Grandparents to which she stuck out her tongue like a little kid causing them both to gasp.

"Are Pepper or Tony free to talk?" she asked.

"No Miss, they are in a meeting would you like me to give them a message?" he asked.

"Em yeah tell them can they please call me ASAP," Rosie smiled watching as her Grandmother fretted over her dress. With that done J.A.R.V.I.S. stopped speaking leaving Rosie to watch her Grandmother intently.

"Well don't just sit there help your Grandmother!" her Grandpa hissed.

"Oh I'm sorry I can't do that. I'm from a backwards family; I'm a drunken mess just like my Father! I can't even pick up a gun to kill animals for fun, I fly around in a mettle suit pretending to be a hero and I fight with a monster of all things so what hope do I have with helping my sweet, innocent, perfect Grandmother?" Rosie spat repeating most of the things they had said about her and Starks behind their back. At this her Grandparents froze causing the famous Stark Smirk to grow on her face.

An hour later Pepper and Tony still hadn't got out of the meeting meaning no call. Being alone with her Grandparents was slowly starting to kill Rosie and she would do anything to get out of it. Groaning softly to herself she started to bang her head against the back of the chair as her Grandparents talked in hushed voices. The only time she'd talked was to J.A.R.V.I.S. and when Natasha had come up to ask if she wanted to do some sparring. That had been another moment that Rosie had laughed at. Her Grandparents had nearly fainted when they saw Natasha in her catsuit but much to Rosie's disperse they were still conscious. Rosie started to drum her fingers against the chair impatiently, training rookies would be better than this. Seconds later an alarm blasted through the Tower which sent Rosie's heart flying.

"YES!" she scream jumping up, "J.A.R.V.I.S. get mark 34.2 ready! Goodbye my _beloved _Grandparents I am off to fight beside the group who are hardly heroes yet we've saved the Earth more times than you! Oh and don't steal anything because I will find out." With that said Rosie hit the button for the armoury floor. When she arrived she bolted towards the room where they all met to suit up. She reached the door which now had a poster on it that had _Keep Calm and Assemble _on it. Scoffing Rosie rushed in quickly stepping into her suit.

"Who put up the poster?" Rosie asked as she stepped into her suit.

"Clint…" Natasha whispered. Rosie held her tongue shooting a nervous glance at Thor who was beside her not that he could see her face but he knew why she was looking at him. He looked back at her with worry clear on the Asgardian's face. Somehow they both knew this would be a difficult battle.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU NAT? YOU NEARLY GOT YOURSELF KILLED BACK THERE!?" Rosie cried as she power into the main floor from the landing pad now out of her suit. That battle had been one of their worst in months. They had all made numbers of mistakes but none of them bigger than Natasha's if the Hulk hadn't been beside her she would have been dead. It was just a run in with the Wrecking Crew; they should have been able to handle that better than they had. Inside they all knew it was the absence of Hawkeye that was throwing them all of balance, it was safe to that without their archer beside them all their heads weren't in the battle.

"I wasn't the only one to make mistakes," Natasha hissed.

"But none of ours were as big as yours Natasha. You were nearly killed!" Steve walked over to her, "For the moment I think you should stay clear of our missions for the safety of everyone on this team, you are clearly not with it."

"What so one mistake and I'm off the team!" Natasha growled.

"No not at all! I know you're taking Clint leaving hard at the moment-" Steve started.

"Don't bring Barton into this. I'll take some time off fine but don't you dare mention him to me, any of you," she growled. With that said Natasha turned on her heels storming towards the lift leaving the remaining Avengers in her wake. They all looked at each other not having to speak to know what the others were thinking. She'd used Barton, not Clint, were things already getting that bad between them? At that moment Tony walked into the room.

"Sorry I couldn't get out of that meeting, how did the…" Tony trailed off noticing his teammates' faces, "That bad hu?" The rest of the team nodded solemnly before telling him what had happened. They hadn't said much when J.A.R.V.I.S. informed them that Tony and Rosie were needed on their floor. Rosie who knew only too well what was up there let out a groan grudgingly trudging over to the lift with Tony not far behind her.

Later that night her Grandparents were still in the Tower. Once they were all together they had announced, much to the Starks horror, that they were staying for three weeks in New York but worst of all they had invited themselves to stay in the Tower. Pepper being Pepper didn't refuse so that's how they ended up with her Grandparent still there at six o'clock at night. It had just passed six when her Grandparents had suggested that they all go out for a family meal together after which Tony was quick to announce that he was going to a yearly technology convention type thing. Rosie quickly took this as her chance to get away from the demons called her Grandparents by saying that it would be a good opportunity for her as she would one day inherit Stark Industries. Pepper didn't refuse and Tony was more than happy to let her go with him knowing exactly why she was going to the convention.

Tony and Rosie arrived at the convention an hour later. Whilst Tony was distracted with other company owners who wanted to talk to him Rosie quickly searched the seating chart board for where they were sitting. Soon she spotted Stark printed on two of the seat at a table with two others when she saw the names Rosie had no desire to be at this convention at all. As quick as a flash she was back at Tony's side, shooting an apologetic smile to who he was talking to before dragging him away.

"We need to leave," she hissed. Tony looked down confused at his daughter who was visibly shaking in front of him.

"Why?" he whispered.

"We need to leave before _they_ see us," she growled. Tony went to ask who _they _ were when they heard a voice they both knew too well.

"Anthony… is that you?" someone smirked. Too late.

"Oh shit," Tony froze. Rosie nodded slowly biting her bottom lip as she watched none other than Justin Hammer slap Tony on the back. Instantly Tony put on a fake smile turning to look at him.

"Hey pall how you doing? So I'm not the only rich guy here with a fancy car! Well don't you look beautiful Rosie?" he smiled. Justin reached forward and pinched Rosie's cheek which she hit away causing him to laugh. Rosie glared at him arms crossed trying her best not to growl, she had no patience for this man whatsoever.

"Feisty isn't she? I believe you both know my son," Justin motioned for someone behind him to come over. Rosie watched as a boy the same age as her walked over who she recognised instantly.

"Rosie," he boy smiled.

"Daren," Rosie spat. Daren Hammer, the boy who has tried to kill her three times was now standing in front of her for the first time since the Scorpio Key incident.


End file.
